passions :revealed
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Summary: harmony a town filled with unknown lies secrets and deceit well that's about to change when everything I mean everything is revealed bringing chaos and despair that this homely little town has never seen rated pg13 for language
1. one

A/n: every situation in the show will be the same in this story except Gwen's baby didn't die and Alistair didn't tell Sheridan her baby died plus a few twist of my own this is my first passions fic I need a beta for this story so email me if you want the job read and review -Blue  
  
Summary: harmony a town filled with unknown lies secrets and deceit well that's about to change when everything I mean everything is revealed bringing chaos and despair that this homely little town has never seen  
  
L.A General  
  
" Gwen please you have to forgive me, what I did with Teresa was  
  
wrong .I would never want to hurt you or our baby " Ethan said as he  
  
reached to touch their daughter." don't you dare touch her she almost  
  
died because of you and Teresa!" Gwen said in a full blown rage "  
  
Gwen please, Sarah didn't die and now that she and you are all right .I  
  
plan to stay by your side. Please don't push me away Gwen I'm begging  
  
you." Ethan said as he tried to convince his wife of his sincerity "really  
  
Ethan if you really loved me you wouldn't have been all over her at the  
  
beach, I would never had saw it and are baby wouldn't have almost died  
  
do you call that love Ethan! " Gwen said now screaming . The doctor  
  
and several nurses rushed in to see what all the commotion was about  
  
"Mrs. Winthrop are you all right?" the doctor said " doctor she's fine "  
  
Ethan said. The doctor glared at Ethan " I was asking Gwen not you ."  
  
the doctor said then he turned from Ethan back to Gwen "I'm alright  
  
doctor can you just please get him out of here before I blow a fuse."  
  
Gwen said. The doctor nodded to a nurse who rudely pushed Ethan out  
  
of the room "filthy bastard cheating on the missus while she was  
  
pregnant what a shame." the nurse said after she closed the door in  
  
Ethan's face "oh what have I done I cant lose Gwen and Sarah, * come  
  
on Ethan Gwen wants nothing to do with you plus admit it you only  
  
married her because she was pregnant you know you love Teresa *  
  
Ethan's conscience said "shut up." he said out loud not noticing the tall  
  
dark haired girl approaching him "Ethan are you okay " she said as she  
  
walked closer to him " Teresa what are you doing here? you've caused  
  
enough trouble you should leave." Ethan said irritated that Teresa  
  
wouldn't leave him alone "Ethan I'm not here to cause trouble I wanted  
  
to know how Gwen and the baby are doing." Ethan looked at Teresa  
  
searching for a trick in her answer but found none " Gwen is fine and the  
  
baby Sarah is going to live why are you really here Teresa " he asked not  
  
quite buying her interest in the well being of Gwen and Sarah but before  
  
Teresa could answer a tall man in black walked over to them "are you  
  
Ethan and Teresa " he said pointing to them "yes " they said at the same  
  
time "I have envelopes for you two " he said handing them the envelope  
  
they read the note and proceeded to open the envelope "oh my god "  
  
Teresa said mouth dropping as she dropped her envelope. Ethan said  
  
and did the same as he dropped his .  
  
~*~  
  
" Whitney please, I can make it right I'll divorce latoya and we can get  
  
married. " Chad said begging his fiancée not to leave. " don't you get it  
  
Chad you were married all this time, when were you going to tell me  
  
huh?" she said packing more clothes into her suitcase "Whitney I told  
  
you I didn't know we where still married I.." He started but Whitney  
  
cut him off. "is that supposed to make things better because you didn't  
  
know you were still married you could have told me but instead you lied  
  
to me " Whitney said now crying silent tears "Whitney please I love  
  
you, I can fix this latoya means nothing to me." Whitney grew angry by  
  
his last comment " she means nothing to you then why did you marry  
  
her Chad ?she must have been something to you and you to her since  
  
your wife went as far as to shoot me, now leave Chad. I'm going back  
  
to harmony and I never ever want to see you again." she said " but  
  
Whitney.. " he started to argue "I said leave and here's your ring! " she  
  
said throwing the ring he had bought her when they arrived in L.A . As  
  
Chad left the room Whitney slammed it in his face " I'll make it up to  
  
you Whitney I'll find away for you to forgive me I promise you. " Chad  
  
said as he walked away from Whitney's room  
  
~*~  
  
"Eve I'm so sorry about Whitney is she all right now?" Julian asked eve  
  
out side of L.A General " she's fine now Julian it was nothing too  
  
serious thank god and she'll be going home with us today. " eve said  
  
with a sigh " what about Chad is she leaving, him aren't they engaged? "  
  
Julian asked confused " they were, but Chad turned out to be married.  
  
Whitney is really devastated and I know her father will work her even  
  
harder at tennis, and she wont be able to live a normal life. After this her  
  
father wont let her get into another relationship ever ." eve said sighing  
  
again " its alright eve darling, I'm sure he will be less tough on her so  
  
she won't run off again." Julian said trying to comfort eve. Just then a  
  
man came over "are you eve Russell " he said pointing to eve "yes I am  
  
" she said " I have an envelope for you " he said handing her the envelope  
  
~*~ Back in harmony  
  
" Luis this is my, baby not Beth's please don't take him away from me. "  
  
Sheridan said shaking as she rocked her baby in her arms  
  
" No! Sheridan this baby isn't yours its mine and Beth's, but I promise I  
  
will find are baby Sheridan. Mine and yours don't you trust me?" Luis  
  
said sweetly as he tried to free "Beth's baby" from Sheridan arms  
  
"Sheridan please give the baby to Beth, are baby is still out there we will  
  
find him /her. "Luis said not noticing the glares he was receiving from  
  
his brother Antonio when he said his baby "ok Luis I trust you I'll give  
  
Beth the baby. " Sheridan said reluctantly, but before she could place the  
  
child in Beth's hand a man walked into the room " excuse me but I have  
  
an envelope for Mrs. Crane " the man said " she'll read it later go  
  
away " Luis said " I'm sorry but it is very important that Mrs. crane  
  
read this now for it concerns her baby" they man said putting everyone  
  
in shock and a nervous Beth more nervous  
  
~*~  
  
" I have made my decision ive decided to choose ...." But before  
  
Grace could give an answer there was a knock at the door grace got up  
  
to answer it but was stopped by Sam "who ever it is can come back later,  
  
we need to hear your decision now grace! " grace nodded and began to  
  
speak again when they heard the knock again grace being the nice  
  
person she is couldn't help but go to answer the door" I'll be right back  
  
this could be important " grace said before she slipped out of the room.  
  
She went over to the door and opened it. To her surprise no one was  
  
there but there was a note attached to an envelope with her name on it  
  
She picked it up and read it:  
  
Dear grace,  
  
I wouldn't make that decision yet not until  
  
You read what is in the contents of the envelope  
  
I wise you not to ignore the envelope  
  
and to read it aloneCause if you don't you'll wish you had  
  
The letter wasn't signed grace didn't know what to do should she open  
  
the envelope maybe she should have Sam read it first who knows what  
  
could be inside but the note advised her to read it alone. Unknown to  
  
Grace was that she wasn't the only one with an envelope in fact other  
  
residents in harmony too would get an envelope containing something  
  
rather stomach churning.  
  
A/n: did you like it I hope you did don't forget to review -Blue 


	2. two

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot mike and my other made up character's rest is all NBC's property  
  
A/n: id like to thank Mary, justnet12000, javajunkiegurl, browneyes, laurie- lee, for reviewing chapter one here's chapter two enjoy and don't forget to R&R -The one and only blue P.s. I'm staring every chapter with an original quote  
  
Chapter: two  
  
Quote: " so many secrets so much to tell "  
  
"Miguel I thought you promised you would spend the day with Maria  
  
and me " Kay whined "I did Kay but me and charity are going out I'll  
  
see you and Maria later "Miguel said heading for the door "Miguel wait  
  
" Kay yelled out "what's wrong now Kay " charity asked but before she  
  
could get an answer out of Kay a man in black walked over to them "are  
  
you charity, Miguel and Kay " he asked pointing to the three as he said  
  
each ones name "yes " they answered confused " I have an envelope for  
  
you three " he said as he handed Miguel the envelope and walked away  
  
"what is it Miguel" charity asked after seeing his face turn from a look  
  
of confusion to anger "how dare you ,how could you " Miguel said as  
  
he turned towards Kay "Miguel what's wrong what did I do " Kay asked  
  
innocently charity snatched the paper from Miguel there were photos  
  
and a letter after charity looked over both she got angry too " you bitch!"  
  
she said slapping Kay "you selfish manipulative little bitch! " she said  
  
giving a stunned Kay another slap while Miguel stood there not  
  
bothering to stop her looking like he wanted to do the same  
  
~*~ Crane apartment  
  
" Daddy I'm ready to go where's mom" Whitney said as she walked out  
  
of the apartment with suitcases in hand "she's at the hospital visiting  
  
Gwen we'll go pick her up then were getting out of this retched town "  
  
Whitney just nodded not saying a word seeing as how bad a mood T.C.  
  
was in, as always. They were heading for there car when a tall man in  
  
black approached them out of the shadows" are you Whitney and T.C. "  
  
the man said "yes we are what's it to ya " T.C. asked rudely because this  
  
man was probably wasting his time " I have an envelope for you two id  
  
advise you to read it right away " the man said before he disappeared  
  
into the shadow from whence he came " we'll read it later " T.C. said  
  
arrogantly "but, daddy the man said to read it now it could be important  
  
" T.C. nodded and opened the envelope he scanned it and as he came to  
  
the bottom of the letter his eyes grew big as he reached into the  
  
envelope and pulled out some photos . He punched a wall and fiercely  
  
grabbed Whitney's arm" where going to the hospital now!" he roared  
  
"daddy what's wrong what's in the envelope " Whitney asked scared out  
  
of her mind. Her father looked like he was going to turn into the hulk  
  
"here " he said throwing the envelope at her " stay here and see for  
  
yourself " Whitney picked up the envelope read and viewed the contents  
  
"oh my god, daddy wait!" she yelled running after her father fearing of  
  
what he might do if she didn't stop him. T.C. jumped into the car and  
  
drove off " damn it! " Whitney yelled "Whitney what's wrong are you  
  
ok I heard you screaming " fox said as he suddenly appeared "fox we  
  
have to get to LA general now " Whitney said, " why what's wrong  
  
what happened are you.." But he was cut off by Whitney " no time to  
  
explain we have to get there now I'll explain in the car " fox nodded still  
  
worried about Whitney but didn't try to press for questions they hopped  
  
in his car and headed for L.A general.  
  
~*~ LA General  
  
" Pookie where are you " Rebecca said so caught up in searching for  
  
Julian that she didn't notice the women in front of her as she bumped  
  
into her "watch it " Liz yelled "Liz what are you doing here why aren't  
  
you with eve and T.C. but before she could answer a man in black  
  
walked over to them (a/n: just to let you know no ones seen his face yet  
  
he's wearing a hat sorry I forgot to put that in chapter one)" are you  
  
Rebecca and Liz " he asked pointing to them they both nodded " I have  
  
envelopes for you " he said handing them there envelopes "what's in  
  
them" Rebecca asked but the man had already gone as fast as he had  
  
come . "That bastard I knew it " Rebecca said as she opened her  
  
envelope "oh my goodness " Liz said as she opened hers and ran  
  
towards the exit Rebecca continued to read her envelope and gasped as  
  
she read the last part "I have to go to Gwen she'll need me after this "  
  
she said out loud as she headed for Gwen's room  
  
~*~ Lopez-Fitzgerald residence  
  
" I'm coming hold on a minute " pillar said s she heard the door ring "  
  
come on little Ethan lets go see who's at the door " she said heading to  
  
the door with the baby on her hip. "Hello " pillar said as she opened the  
  
door to find no one there "oh what's this " she said as she spotted the  
  
manila envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and almost  
  
dropped little Ethan when she read the contents "ah mi dios gracias" she  
  
yelled in shock she grabbed her and little Ethan's coats " where going to  
  
go to the hospital mijia to see uncle Luis and tell him some very good  
  
news " pillar said happily as she went out the door  
  
~*~ Crane apartment  
  
" I'm coming " Chad said as he heard a knock at the door of fox's  
  
apartment he opened the door and say the superintendent standing there  
  
"hi mike what's up " he asked curious as to why he was here " an  
  
envelope just arrived for you Chad here you go" he said handing the  
  
envelope to Chad " thanks mike " he said thanking the man. As mike  
  
turned to leave Chad stopped him "wait mike did you happen to see who  
  
dropped this off " he asked noticing there was no indication of who sent  
  
the envelope " sorry Chad but I didn't see who brought it in I was on  
  
break " mike said "ok thanks again" mike nodded and headed back to his  
  
office. He looked at that note attached to the package and he started to read it  
  
Dear, Chad  
  
ever wondered who your parents are of course you have,  
  
that's why you went to harmony to find them well in this envelope  
  
contains the answer to all your questions I suggest you go to harmony  
  
right away before you open your envelope. enclosed is a ticket first  
  
class heading to harmony tonight pack your things and go  
  
There wasn't any kind of signature and Chad didn't recognize the  
  
handwriting but he knew regardless what he had to do he had to go to  
  
harmony he was finally going to find out the identity of his real parents  
  
and boy would he be surprised  
  
~*~ Unknown location  
  
"All the envelopes have been delivered sir " Charles said " good I can't  
  
wait to see their reactions. Where is Julie " he asked "she's in her room  
  
sir " Charles answered " go inform her that the packages have been  
  
delivered and were almost ready for stage two " Charles nodded "yes sir  
  
and what about Ryan shall I tell him of the plans too " Charles asked "no  
  
I'll tell him myself I need to discuss something with him anyway "  
  
Charles nodded and left the room." so many secrets so much to tell"  
  
Ryan said entering the room " so C. Charles says you wanted to speak  
  
with me " Ryan asked "take a seat Ryan, the plans are coming together  
  
just like I thought they would I need you to do observation " C. said "  
  
come on C. I'm not the man for the job I'm already known around  
  
harmony send Julie " Ryan protested " no way Julie cant be seen yet  
  
plus what if she gets caught I cant let anything happen to my sister you  
  
have to do it they trust you already " C. argued back" alright man fine  
  
I'll do it I wouldn't want anything to happen to Jay I care about her you  
  
know " C. just nodded " alright your starting surveillance tomorrow  
  
things should be so shaken up they wont even notice you " C. said with a  
  
smirk " go check on Julie see if she's alright I have things to take care  
  
of" Ryan nodded and exited the room . " the community of harmony  
  
will soon be chaotic "  
  
A/n: what do you think see if you can guess who C. Ryan and Julie are I love suggestions but no flames I still need a beta if someone's interested don't forget to review  
  
-Blue 


	3. three

Chapter: 3  
  
Quote: Secrets Come Out, Chaos About  
  
"Oh my god, Ethan, I can't believe she did that! And she had the  
  
nerve to call me a manipulative bitch." Teresa said anger raising  
  
because of the envelopes contents. "He's my son! I can't believe it!  
  
Teresa, little Ethan is mine and yours." Ethan said overjoyed at this  
  
newfound information. "Teresa, I love you." Ethan said hugging  
  
her. They were so caught up in excitement and anger that they  
  
didn't notice the disgruntled patient watching them and easing  
  
towards them. "Ethan how could go back to Teresa again?! We just  
  
had a baby for gods sake!" Ethan and Teresa turned towards Gwen.  
  
Teresa's eyes flared with anger she lunged forward to strangle her  
  
but was pulled back by Ethan. "First of all, I can hug Teresa if I  
  
want seeing as how I am the father of her baby boy!" Ethan started  
  
to say but was interrupted by Gwen. "Ethan we have a child too, if  
  
you haven't forgotten!" Gwen said now pouting. "On the contrary,  
  
Gwen. We didn't just have a baby because Sarah isn't mine which  
  
means I am free to be with Teresa and our son as a family. Once I  
  
divorce your lying bitch ass, that is." Ethan said leaving a stunned  
  
Gwen. "No Ethan, it's not true! It's just another ploy for Teresa to  
  
get you back!" Gwen said trying to grab onto Ethan. "Oh don't  
  
play that helpless innocent act with me, Gwen. It's your fault  
  
Teresa and I broke up in the first place! All because of you and  
  
your gold digging mother's plan to send the email that showed who  
  
my father really was. Just so you could get me back. And I thank  
  
you for that Gwen." Ethan's last remark confused Gwen. "Why are  
  
you thanking me?" she asked puzzled. "Because if you hadn't gone  
  
and done that, my son wouldn't have been born." he said with a  
  
smirk. "What are you talking about, Ethan?" Gwen asked. "The  
  
night it came out that Teresa sent the emails I got drunk and we  
  
slept together which is probably when she got pregnant. In the  
  
morning, I remembered what happened and made Teresa leave.  
  
That's when she went to Bermuda." Ethan explained. "No Ethan, it  
  
can't be true! It can't! I can't lose you! Let's just pretend that the  
  
baby is really yours! Ethan, come on! We can make this work!"  
  
Gwen said becoming hysterical. "No, we can't, Gwen. I'll be  
  
sending the divorce papers after you get out of the hospital.  
  
Goodbye, Gwen." he said walking away with Teresa. "No, Ethan,  
  
no!" Gwen cried as she collapsed onto the hospital floor  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god, Whit, are you serious?! My dad and your mom?!"  
  
Fox said after Whitney explained to him what was in the envelope.  
  
"It's true, Fox, there were photos and if we don't get to the hospital  
  
fast, my dad will kill yours!" Whitney said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Oh Fox! My sister hates me, Chad lied to me, and now I find out  
  
my mother isn't who I thought she was! My father might go to jail  
  
after he kills yours! What's happened to my life, Fox? I don't think  
  
I will ever be happy again!" Whitney said bursting into tears. Fox  
  
tried to comfort her as best as he could while driving. "It's ok Whit,  
  
you've got me, don't cry." he said putting an arm around her. They  
  
arrived at LA general several minutes later. "Come on, Fox we  
  
have to find him!" she said running through the hospital with Fox  
  
not far behind. "Whitney! There he is over there!" Fox said  
  
pointing to her father a few feet away from them. "Daddy, where's  
  
mom?" Whitney said noticing that he was alone. No Eve or dead  
  
Julian around. "She's gone." he said sitting on a bench with his  
  
head down. "Daddy? What do you mean she's gone?" Whitney  
  
said not quite understanding. "When I got to hospital, she was  
  
there in his arms. I tried to attack him, but she stopped me. Then  
  
she hopped into his limousine and they left," he gulped "together."  
  
T.C. said with his head in his hands. "Oh Daddy!" Whitney said  
  
comforting her father.  
  
~*~  
  
Earlier at LA general "Oh my god Julian! What am I going to do?  
  
T.C probably knows about us now. And what about the girls? Oh  
  
Julian, my life is ruined!" Eve wailed, collapsing as she started to  
  
cry. "Eve darling, I'm here for you I can take care of this, I  
  
promise you." Julian said, trying to console the love of his life. "I  
  
don't see how you can make it better, Jay." Eve said calling him by  
  
her old pet name for him. "Just trust me, Evee, I'll take care of  
  
you. In time Whitney and Simone will forgive you. Even if T.C.  
  
doesn't. Plus, we should be happy now that we know where our  
  
son is." he said again trying to comfort her. "Julian! You bastard,  
  
get away from my wife!" Eve and Julian turned around to see a  
  
very angry T.C. approaching them. "I'll kill you, Crane, for taking  
  
my wife." T.C. said charging towards Julian. "T.C.! Stop it!" Eve  
  
cried standing in front of Julian. "You shouldn't only be angry at  
  
Julian! I'm to blame too! I'm so sorry, T.C.!" Eve said starting to  
  
cry again. Julian pulled her into a hug. T.C tried to advance on  
  
Julian again when two of his bodyguard's blocked his way while  
  
another ushered Julian and a crying Eve into a limo. "I'm sorry,  
  
T.C." Eve said again as she slipped into the limo. The limo drove  
  
off leaving T.C. standing there in shock. "Julian, where are we  
  
going?" Eve asked when they drove up to LAX. "We're going to  
  
find our son, Evee. The one we thought was lost so many years  
  
ago."  
  
~*~ HARMONY GENERAL  
  
"Let me see it! Give it to me!" Luis said as he snatched the  
  
envelope from the messenger. No one noticed the man in black  
  
disappear from the room as they were all focused on the envelope  
  
in Luis's hand. Luis opened the envelope. As Luis examined the  
  
contents, his face went from sadness to joy to anger. "Luis, what's  
  
wrong? What does it say about our baby?" Sheridan asked, her  
  
worry lines deepening. Luis stood there not moving or speaking so  
  
Sheridan grabbed the files from him and her reaction was the same  
  
as Luis'. But she didn't just stand there. She advanced on a  
  
frightened Beth. "You little bitch! Give me my baby!" she yelled  
  
snatching her baby from Beth's arms. "What did I tell you Bethie?  
  
It's all over. You're going to lose everything. You're going to jail,  
  
you wicked girl." Mrs.Wallace whispered into Beth's ear. "What is  
  
in the envelope? What's going on?" Antonio asked confused.  
  
"Beth was the one that kidnapped me and she stole my baby! She  
  
was never pregnant!" Sheridan yelled out, shocking everyone in  
  
the hospital room. "What Sheridan? It isn't true! This is my baby!  
  
Mine and Luis' of course I was pregnant!" Beth said in an attempt  
  
to defend herself. "Oh come on, Beth. That's a load of BS and you  
  
know it! Everything is here in the envelope! You kept me in a pit  
  
in your basement just so you could steal Luis away from me! It's  
  
all over now, Beth. You're going down." she said coldly. "Beth,  
  
I'm putting you under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder  
  
of Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane and her baby." Luis said as he  
  
cuffed Beth. "Bye-bye, Bethie. I'm sure you'll look great in  
  
stripes." Mrs.Wallace called out to Beth as another officer dragged  
  
her away. "Oh my sweet, sweet baby. Mommy's got you now.  
  
That evil Beth is gone now." Sheridan said holding on tight to her  
  
baby. Luis sat down next to her and hugged her. "Your daddy is  
  
here too." They were so caught up in their family moment that they  
  
didn't notice the person in the corner glaring at them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kay, I trusted you as my friend and you go and drug me to get  
  
you pregnant?!" Miguel yelled at a stunned Kay. "Miguel, what are  
  
you talking about? I didn't drug you! It takes two to make a baby,  
  
Miguel. Are you trying to deny Maria?" Kay asked playing  
  
shocked. "Oh come on, Kay. Don't play dumb with me! How  
  
could you do this to your own cousin? Get it through your head!  
  
Miguel is mine! You will never be together with him! Especially  
  
after all your evil plans have been revealed in this envelope."  
  
Charity said throwing it at Kay. "No! This is lies! All lies! It isn't  
  
true Miguel, I swear! I swear on our daughter I didn't drug you!"  
  
Kay said with pleading eyes. "Shows how much you care for our  
  
daughter to swear a lie on her. Check the rest of the envelopes."  
  
Miguel said. Kay gasped when she saw the pictures. "How did..?  
  
No. Who took these? They're fake Miguel, I swear!" Kay said.  
  
"I've heard enough Kay. Charity and I are going to get married.  
  
Then I'm going to file for full custody of Maria." Miguel said  
  
turning his back on Kay. "No, Miguel! Please don't! I'm sorry!  
  
Please don't take Maria away from me!" Kay said sobbing now.  
  
Charity turned to Kay. "I'm sorry, Kay. Actually, I'm not sorry.  
  
Maria will have a better life being raised by Miguel and I." with  
  
that said, Charity placed Miguel's hand in hers and they walked  
  
off. "This isn't happening. I've lost Miguel and my baby. This can't  
  
be happening." Kay said over and over again, shaking back and  
  
forth.  
  
~*~ Somewhere in an airplane  
  
Chad was sitting in first class sipping on champagne. He couldn't  
  
believe this was happening. According to the letter, he would soon  
  
meet his parents. He knew it said he wasn't supposed to open the  
  
envelope until he arrived in Harmony, but he couldn't help it. He  
  
opened the envelope and read the letter inside.  
  
Letter: Dear Chad, Couldn't resist opening it early? You're  
  
probably wondering how I know you've opened it early, but I'll  
  
get to that in a second. Enclosed is your birth mothers address in  
  
Harmony. 2345 Norris Lane Harmony, Maine Also enclosed is a  
  
picture. Her name is Maya Jones. Your probably wondering about  
  
your father. His information is not included in this package.  
  
Though he is in Harmony also, and is married. Your mother will  
  
tell you who he is and you can decide if you want to meet him  
  
since he ran out on your mother when she was pregnant, I'm sure  
  
you'll want to confront him. When you arrive in Harmony, a car  
  
will be waiting for you there. Oh and another thing if you choose  
  
to see your father you'll have to stay away from a certain Whitney  
  
Russell if you want your mother unharmed and I can find out if  
  
you cause Whitney any grief. Sincerely, I'll never tell .Chad  
  
couldn't believe what he had just read. He had so many questions  
  
with no idea of how to find answers. His dream was finally coming  
  
true but he wouldn't be able to see Whitney again. Even though  
  
she made it clear she didn't want to see him ever again, he was  
  
going to try to get her back. Now that would be impossible if he  
  
went to see his mother and learn the identity of his father. He had a  
  
very hard choice to make. "My parents identity, or the love of my  
  
life?" he said to himself crushing the envelope in his hand.  
  
A/n: did you like it I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far and my beta Jana B go ahead and review -Blue 


	4. four

A/n: I'd like to thank Misspeaches028, Laurie-Lee, MahoganyMiss, justnet12000, angel51 for reviewing the last chap and a special thanks to bumblebee793 for her idea I hope you like the way I set it up well here's the long awaited chapter 4 enjoy -Blue  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Quote: the answer lies within  
  
" Gwen are you alright" hank said when he saw her faint, he had  
  
caught her in his arms " somebody please call a doctor a woman  
  
has fainted and she's not responding or breathing " he yelled out to  
  
a nurse " what's wrong what happened to my Gwenie " Rebecca  
  
yelled when she came upon the scene "get her on a stretcher be  
  
careful with her head she might have a concussion " a nurse said as  
  
another nurse came rushing by with a stretcher they picked her up  
  
and placed her on it " what happened what's wrong with my  
  
daughter " Rebecca said now in hysterics" calm down Mrs.  
  
.Hotchkiss I'm sure the doctors will take care of her " hank said  
  
attempting to calm her " I guess your right " Rebecca said siting  
  
down on a bench . Hank sat next to her and they waited. An hour  
  
passed before a doctor came out to talk to them " Mrs. Hotchkiss "  
  
he said coming over to them " yes that's me how is my daughter is  
  
she alright " Rebecca said, " I'm sorry Mrs. Hotchkiss but.."  
  
The doctor started but was interrupted by Rebecca " no not my  
  
Gwenie my daughter she cant be dead doctor she cant be "  
  
Rebecca said becoming hysterical again " no Mrs. Hotchkiss Gwen  
  
isn't dead she's stable but she has slipped into coma it would have  
  
been worse if this young man hadn't caught her when he did,  
  
what's your name son " doctor said smiling at hank " my names  
  
Hank, Hank Bennett." hank said to the doctor " hank aren't you  
  
chief Bennett's brother what are you doing in L.A " Rebecca asked  
  
curious " oh Luis sent me to check up on Teresa after he heard  
  
about Whitney getting shot , he would have gone himself but with  
  
the whole Sheridan getting kidnapped and found he couldn't have  
  
left." Hank explained. Rebecca had tuned out not really paying  
  
attention to Hank she was too worried about Gwen " doctor what  
  
are you going to do" Rebecca asked " we'll have to monitor her  
  
until she responds or comes out of the coma " he said "what if she  
  
doesn't come out of the coma doctor what will you do then, she  
  
just had a baby she has to wake up " Rebecca said holding back  
  
tears " then you'll have to make a choice if you want to let her go  
  
or keep her hooked up if she doesn't respond, but there's still hope  
  
and I'm sure you'd be happy to take care of the baby " the doctor  
  
said . " can I see her I heard talking can sometimes bring the  
  
comatose back " Rebecca asked "yes sure go ahead I have other  
  
patients to see , the nurses will inform me if there is any change "  
  
the doctor said leaving the room. Rebecca just nodded then  
  
grabbed a chair and scooted next to Gwen " Gwen you have to  
  
wake up, you cant let Teresa take Ethan we can fake the DNA test  
  
about Sarah no one will find out plus there thinking of releasing  
  
the baby to me I don't know nothing about babies your nanny  
  
raised you. Gwen just please wake up, the sooner you wake up the  
  
sooner we can get what we always wanted, you know what was in  
  
the plan about Julian adopting Ethan making him the crane heir  
  
again" Rebecca said a bit delusional over her daughter being sick  
  
"Mrs. Hotchkiss I'm sorry but visiting hours are over you'll have  
  
to come back tomorrow, the doctor said that you can take the baby  
  
now " the nurse said holding out a pink bundle " what happened to  
  
the father?" the nurse asked curious. " the father died in a car  
  
crash two months ago " Rebecca said lying of course ,there was no  
  
way she was going to tell this nosey nurse that Gwen was really  
  
dumped by her husband because she lied and the baby wasn't his .  
  
The nurse just smiled and handed the baby to Rebecca and walked  
  
away " what am I supposed to do with a baby, " Rebecca thought.  
  
She stood there clearly revolted by the squirmy little infant in her  
  
arms. Rebecca suddenly came up with an idea of what to do with  
  
the baby." I'll find someone else to take care of this baby " she  
  
said with a smirk  
  
********  
  
" Sorry but, I had to answer the door I'll tell you my decision now"  
  
grace said. She took a deep breath then spoke " I have chosen  
  
neither of you " everyone in the room gasped "mom what do you  
  
mean neither " Jessica asked, " when I went to answer the door  
  
there was an envelope containing some information " grace said.  
  
She handed the envelope to Sam " grace I don't understand what  
  
exactly am I reading here " he asked puzzled " well Sam I was  
  
married with a family, before I lost my memory but, it wasn't with  
  
David it was a man named Andrew Davis " grace explained  
  
"Andrew Davis but that's my fathers name " charity said " I know  
  
charity you're my daughter " grace said smiling " but how is that  
  
possible " Kay screamed " I guess it time we told you girls" Sam  
  
said " daddy what are you talking about " Jessica asked scared of  
  
what they had to say " well you see , after your father and I got  
  
married we had Noah and we wanted another child . We tried but  
  
we couldn't conceive another child so we decided to try adoption"  
  
grace said crying " but it was taking along time to adopt and Sam  
  
and I were having marital problems so unknown to Sam I had a  
  
one night stand with Andrew. After, he claimed to be my husband  
  
but I told him I couldn't remember him and that I was married to  
  
Sam, I never saw him again after that. Then I found out I was  
  
pregnant and at the same time the adoption agency had called us  
  
about a young mother, she had just gotten pregnant and was going  
  
to give up the baby Sam gladly accepted not knowing about my  
  
pregnancy." Grace was interrupted by Kay " so I'm adopted " Kay  
  
said bursting into tears but not about grace not being her mother  
  
but Sam not being her real father." yes Kay you are adopted " Sam  
  
said silently discouraged that he had to tell his daughter the truth  
  
"but how does charity fit into this " Jessica asked confused and  
  
wondering if she was adopted too " well I was pregnant with  
  
charity but I didn't want Sam too know, so I went away saying that  
  
I was going to stay with a friend who was pregnant. Nine months  
  
later I gave birth to charity and I gave her up for adoption. Little  
  
did I know that my twin sister adopted charity and raised her. "  
  
Grace said " so aunt grace your really my mom " charity asked  
  
tearing up "yes charity you're my daughter " grace said grabbing  
  
the girl in her arms. Kay stood there heartbroken she couldn't  
  
believe it she wasn't a Bennett she was a daughter of a teen mother  
  
who didn't want her. Kay was so upset first Miguel threatened to  
  
take full custody of Maria now this. Kay was so overwhelmed by  
  
this that she fainted." Kay are you all right John said catching what  
  
he thought was his half sister just a minute ago" nobody seemed to  
  
notice her fall except John because the others were too shocked  
  
about Grace's infidelity. " Daddy you knew and you didn't tell us,  
  
am I adopted too" Jessica asked so very shocked " no Jessica your  
  
not adopted your Sam and mines, when Kay was two I became  
  
pregnant with you" grace explained after some more explanations  
  
about Ivy hiring David .Sam kicked both David and Ivy out of his  
  
house. After that commotion they finally noticed Kay and they  
  
rushed her to the hospital." John went with her in the ambulance "  
  
is she your girlfriend " the medic asked, " no she's my sis.." John  
  
said stopping himself remembering that they weren't really related  
  
" uh she's just a very good friend " John said as the ambulance  
  
pulled away several cars following it  
  
********  
  
" Luis Antonio I have good news " pillar said running into the  
  
room she immediately sensed that something was wrong when she  
  
walked in " mijo wants wrong " she asked when she saw the look  
  
on Luis's face. Luis explained to pillar about what Beth did to  
  
Sheridan." I cant believe Beth would do such a thing "pillar said  
  
"you better believe it my Bethie is so wicked I wanted to tell Luis  
  
what she did but she threatened to kill me and precious "  
  
Mrs.Wallace said "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Mrs.Wallace but  
  
I didn't know Beth was capable of something like this " Luis said  
  
sighing "its ok Luis Beth is finally gonna get what she deserves "  
  
Mrs.Wallace said. She called precious to her " come on precious  
  
lets go celebrate "she said grabbing her walker and exiting the  
  
room" if Beth is gone and you have your baby what's wrong "  
  
pillar asked confused " mama the doctor said that are baby is very  
  
sick and that he might die" Luis said solemnly "your baby Luis the  
  
baby is mine and Sheridan is my wife " Antonio said anger raising  
  
" Luis I think its time we tell him" Sheridan said holding her baby  
  
close "tell me what" Antonio asked confused " Luis must you tell  
  
him now " pillar said worried about how her eldest son would  
  
react "we have to pillar this has been going on for to long "  
  
Sheridan said " will you stop talking like I'm not here and say  
  
what you have to say" Antonio said clearly irritated " well you  
  
see it all happened a few years ago.." Luis said. He explained  
  
from what happened when him and Sheridan met to their boat  
  
exploding in Bermuda and so on. By the time Luis was done,  
  
Antonio was in shock  
  
" You cant be serious, if Sheridan was in love with Luis then why  
  
didn't you tell me when you regained your memory" Antonio  
  
asked " because you were sick and eve didn't want us to upset you  
  
because it would have been fatal" Sheridan answered. Antonio was  
  
pissed Sheridan was his life and to lose her and the baby he  
  
thought was his to his own little brother was devastating. Antonio  
  
turned and ran out of the room." no Luis let him be by himself for  
  
awhile" pillar said as she saw Luis turn to run after his brother. The  
  
room was filled with silence until Luis remembered that pillar had  
  
to tell them something " mama what was it you wanted to tell us"  
  
Luis asked "oh yes right, this morning I received an envelope quite  
  
like yours "pillar said excitedly "what was in " Luis asked "  
  
patience mijo I'll tell you " pillar said " in the envelope was a letter  
  
from Paloma saying she was coming home and that she had a  
  
surprise for us I'll have all my children home once Teresa gets  
  
back " she said " really that's great mama when is paloma  
  
coming " Luis asked happy to see his other sister " she should be  
  
arriving this afternoon " "that's great pillar I cant wait to meet her  
  
" Sheridan said tears in her eyes " don't cry Sheridan your baby  
  
will be alright all we have to do is pray" pillar said to the  
  
sorrowful girl" I'm going to the chapel to pray " pillar said picking  
  
up little Ethan ,who had been sitting next to his uncle and walked  
  
to the hospital chapel.  
  
******  
  
"Look at this place looks like are little envelopes have started to do  
  
there damage " Ryan said as he entered the town of harmony he  
  
pulled up to the Bennett home and was about to get out of his car  
  
when his cell phone went off "hello" he said "Ryan its Jason are  
  
you in position" he asked " yea sort of almost I have to visit a  
  
friend first" Ryan said " make it quick you have to start  
  
surveillance soon got it ""Jason said a bit annoyed ""right man I'll  
  
call you when everything's set up" Ryan said . Then he hung up.  
  
He climbed out of his truck and walked to the door "here it goes "  
  
he said knocking on the door.  
  
A/n: what did you think can you guess who Ryan is and who he came to see at the Bennett's house and what is Paloma's surprise and who is Jason well to find out all but one of those questions you got to review and then wait for the next chapter -Blue 


	5. five

A/N: because of all the great reviews ive decided to do a long chapter with the point of views of all characters in one chapter basically everyone regrouping in harmony thanks so much for the reviews and for those who feel sorry for Kay don't worry she will find happiness I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
-RSOBlue  
  
Ps. sorry for the punctuation I really wanted t get this chapter posted I tried my best so please don't flame about that later on I may go back and edit with out further a/n here's chap 5  
  
Quote: the truth isn't always the best answer  
  
***************** CRANE APARTMENTS  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Ring ring ring "Ethan can you get that " Teresa said "hello" he said "  
  
hello, Teresa?" pillar said, "no pillar its Ethan " he replied "Ethan! What  
  
are you doing in LA why aren't you with Gwen? Is Teresa alright?"  
  
pillar said all at once "slow down pillar Teresa's fine as of why I'm here  
  
it's a along story let me go get Teresa she'll explain" Ethan said. He put  
  
down the phone and went to get Teresa. He found her in her room "  
  
Ethan I'm changing " she said when he entered the room "its nothing I  
  
haven't seen before " he said seductively " oh stop it Ethan not now,  
  
who was on the phone " she said as he kissed her neck " your mom.  
  
Actually she's still on the phone, that's what I came to tell you before I  
  
was distracted "he said " oh ok I can take it in here " she said reaching  
  
for the phone next to her bed "hello mama " she said once she picked up  
  
the phone "oh Teresa how are you I heard about the shooting and  
  
Whitney is she all right " pillar said worried " yes mama she's fine the  
  
bullet just grazed her in fact she's heading back to harmony " Teresa  
  
explained " that's good but what about Chad " pillar asked curious "  
  
Whitney and him are over because the women who shot Whitney turned  
  
out to be Chad's wife she was devastated " Teresa said thinking of her  
  
best friends situation" poor Whitney " pillar said " I wouldn't worry  
  
about her though she's got fox now " Teresa said" what do you mean  
  
I thought fox was interested in you , and I hoped he would get your mind  
  
off of Ethan " pillar said "no mama nobody could ever make me forget  
  
Ethan ,plus fox is in love with Whitney and Ethan is in love with me  
  
mama , and him me and little Ethan are going to be a family when we  
  
return to harmony " Teresa said dreamy expression on face " Teresa how  
  
many times do I have to tell you Ethan is married to Gwen they have a  
  
baby you will never be together because little Ethan is Julian's move  
  
on mija " pillar said fed up with what she saw to be false dreams "that's  
  
where your wrong mama , the most amazing thing happened to me..  
  
" Teresa said. She told her mother about the envelope and its contents "  
  
oh mi dios, I never dreamed Gwen would do such a thing but hey look  
  
who her mother is " pillar said shocked angry and pleased at the same  
  
time " oh mama don't be so mean I actually feel sorry for her she's  
  
going to have to raise a baby by herself I know how she feels having to  
  
raise little Ethan by myself but I was lucky to have you and my brothers  
  
but Gwen has no one " Teresa said feeling sad until Ethan came and  
  
wrapped his arms around her " Ethan you scared me " I heard what you  
  
said Teresa, and it makes me love you even more for the compassion  
  
you feel for Gwen, even after everything that happened . I'm sure Gwen  
  
and her baby will be all right " Ethan said emphasizing the her. Teresa  
  
kissed him and turned her attention back to her phone conversation " so  
  
how are things in harmony I cant wait to see my baby boy I should be  
  
home just in time for his third birthday " Teresa said thinking about her  
  
and Ethan's son " a lot of things have been happening mija, Luis found  
  
out that." Pillar said explaining about Beth the baby and the whole  
  
kidnapping scheme "oh mama I hope my nephew is alright I don't know  
  
what I would do if little Ethan was sick" Teresa said solemnly " I know  
  
mija but I am praying ,there is one piece of good news your little sister  
  
Paloma is coming home this afternoon I'll have all my children home  
  
once she and you arrive "pillar said " that's wonderful mama I haven't  
  
seen Loma in so long . Ethan and I should be heading back to harmony  
  
once Gwen signs the divorce papers which should be in a day or two."  
  
Teresa said " alright mija "pillar replied " mama is little Ethan awake  
  
can I talk to him" Teresa said eager to hear her sons little voice" sure  
  
mija he's just finished eating" pillar said handing little Ethan the phone "  
  
hi mommy I miss you " he said softly " hi sweetie I miss you too  
  
mama's coming home real soon and I'm going to bring you a surprise "  
  
Teresa said " what is it tell me mommy" little Ethan asked excited " I  
  
cant sweetie but you'll see when I come home, I have to go baby I love  
  
you little Ethan bye sweetie " Teresa said "I love you too mommy bye"  
  
he said hanging up the phone ."Oh Ethan I cant wait till we go home  
  
maybe we should leave right away I'm worried about Luis" Teresa said  
  
mood going from happy to sad " of course we can go home earlier than  
  
discussed the divorce can wait a few days we need to be there for  
  
Sheridan and Luis " Ethan said grabbing her hands " I love you Ethan "  
  
Teresa said hugging him "I love you too Teresa" Ethan said squeezing  
  
her tight. The beeping of Ethan's cell phone interrupted their little  
  
moment. He pulled from the hug and searched his pockets for his phone  
  
"hello" he said. Teresa watched s his expression changed to a shocked  
  
and confused expressions" are you serious is she alright oh dear .yes I'll  
  
be right there"  
  
********************** LA GENERAL  
  
" Daddy come on lets go home " Whitney said urging her father to get  
  
up. He mumbled something as he ignored Whitney's words. He had just  
  
received a call from eve saying that it was over and that she was sorry "  
  
Whitney maybe you should let him be by himself for awhile " fox said.  
  
At that moment TC realized that fox was there "you, what are you doing  
  
here crane I bet you helped your father steal eve away from me " he said  
  
getting up with his temper rising" I'm sorry coach Russell but I didn't  
  
even know about my dad and eve " fox said defending himself " daddy  
  
please we have to go or we'll miss our flight " Whitney said. She still  
  
couldn't believe her mother had done this she had basically abandoned  
  
her family for Julian, a crane. Whitney didn't know how to feel about it  
  
she wanted to be angry at her mom be she couldn't." alright I'm coming  
  
" TC said getting up. He went to the car and got in. Whitney decided to  
  
drive seeing that her father was in an emotional state. Before she got in  
  
the car she turned to fox " thanks " she said "for what" he replied "for  
  
trying to get here as fast as you could, will you be staying in LA"  
  
Whitney asked "your welcome, no I'm going back to harmony too I  
  
just got to take care of a few things " he replied. He wished that he could  
  
tell her about his feelings but he knew it was too early to make a move  
  
"you better get going don't want to miss your plane " he said. She  
  
nodded and slipped into the driver's seat. He watched her drive off he  
  
could tell that she was hurting because of her mother and his fathers  
  
actions and that he would help her deal with it." now about that business  
  
" he said when he spotted a man walking toward him  
  
********************* Up in the air somewhere  
  
" Eve darling what's wrong " Julian asked when he found eve crying on  
  
a couch in the crane jet "oh Julian I feel so horrible leaving TC like that  
  
and what about the girls they'll never want to speak to me again" she  
  
said sobbing all her worse fears had come true "oh Evee don't cry  
  
darling you have me, I'm sure Simone and Whitney will understand  
  
when they meet their long lost brother " this remark shocked eve " what  
  
did you say" eve asked stopping her tears " I said they'll understand  
  
when they meet their big brother are son are baby boy" Julian beaming  
  
" oh Julian you found him you promised me you would and you did "  
  
eve said hugging Julian "actually he found me it was all in the second  
  
envelope "Julian explained " Julian, where exactly are we going " eve  
  
asked "I'm not sure Evee the envelope contained coordinates but no  
  
indication of where the coordinates lead " this statement worried eve  
  
"Julian how do we know this isn't some plan of Alistair's to get rid of us  
  
"eve said starting to feel uneasy "because I can feel it darling trust me  
  
Evee, I love you and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise "  
  
he said clasping her hands in his" eve looked into his eyes, they seem to  
  
melt from his usual coldness it reminded her of when they were young  
  
and in love but she couldn't tell him she loved him because she knew  
  
she still had feelings for TC so she just hugged him. Julian was crushed  
  
that she didn't say she loved him back but he knew she was  
  
overwhelmed so he left things alone "Mr. crane were preparing for  
  
landing please fasten your seat belt " the hostess said "this is it Evee  
  
were one step closer to finding our son" he said squeezing her hand  
  
********************* HARMONY GENERAL  
  
" Doctor is my daughter going to be ok' Sam asked "well she's stable  
  
now but she has very high blood pressure and I think its due to stress, is  
  
there anything you can think of that could have cause her pressure to go  
  
up so high " doctor asked worried about his patient " well yes I can think  
  
of a few .." Sam explained to the doctor whole situation about Kay  
  
"oh dear that would explain it " the doctor said scribbling some things  
  
on his clipboard " can I see her" Sam asked the doctor "I'm sorry  
  
Mr.Bennett but you cant , you could cause Kassandra to stress out more  
  
if she sees you or her mother I suggest you wait till her pressure goes  
  
down " the doctor said then he walked away to see another patient . Sam  
  
stayed in the waiting room .he sat there until he saw a familiar female  
  
face walking toward him "what are you doing, you have no right to be  
  
here "  
  
***************  
  
"Oh good your awake, how are you feeling" he said "John what are you  
  
doing here, what am I doing her, what happened?" Kay said. She felt  
  
drowsy and she had a killer headache "well you fainted and I caught you  
  
and an ambulance took you to the hospital because you weren't  
  
responding" John explained "but, why did I faint" she asked confused.  
  
John felt so bad for her she didn't remember what happened he hated to  
  
have to tell her even though she didn't turn out to be his half sister he  
  
felt protective of her. He didn't want to but decided to tell her what  
  
happened but before he could Kay started to moan "ah my head it hurts "  
  
she yelled "should I go get a doctor "know its ok, I remember what  
  
happened now" Kay said tears dripping down her face. John didn't know  
  
what to do so he went over to the bed and hugged her " ive lost  
  
everything John, I'm not a real Bennett I'm a daughter of some women  
  
who didn't want me and Miguel is going to take my baby away from me  
  
"Kay said as she sobbed into John's shoulder "its okay Kay he wouldn't  
  
do that and your parents, even if thy aren't your real parents they love  
  
you " John said trying to calm her " my da.. Sam does but grace  
  
doesn't now that she's found her real perfect daughter charity" Kay said  
  
"Kay, can I tell you something " Kay pulled from the hug then spoke  
  
"sure I'm not going anywhere "she replied "I don't really like charity  
  
either, she kind of creeps me out with her premonitions " John said "are  
  
you serious " Kay said laughing "what's so funny" John asked d "you,  
  
you always seemed like you liked everyone, I mean you were even nice  
  
to me when I was being a bitch why was that "Kay asked curious " well,  
  
I dunno, I guess I kind of felt sorry for you . I could tell you had some  
  
issues. Not to sound mean or anything you know everyone has their  
  
issues and they express them in different ways he replied" why aren't  
  
you upset? You found out that grace wasn't your mom either shouldn't  
  
you be upset" Kay asked "well yeah I am a bit upset I would like to find  
  
my real mom someday my dad never told me what happened to her and  
  
I'd like to find out, in fact I plan on leaving harmony this afternoon to go  
  
look for her " John said " do you mind if I go with you there's nothing  
  
left for me in harmony anymore "Kay said somberly "that's not true Kay  
  
what about your daughter baby Maria she needs you "John reminded  
  
Kay " I know but she doesn't deserve me as a mother I tricked her father  
  
to conceive her she's better off being raised by Miguel and charity we  
  
can both go out and find our mothers " John gave Kay a look "I'm not  
  
going to change my mind " she said noticing his look " I guess that way  
  
I wont be traveling alone " John replied " so when can I get out of here  
  
so we can start are uh.. Road trip, yeah road trip to our new lives," she  
  
said smiling  
  
******************LA GENERAL  
  
" How is she doing " hank said when Rebecca exited the room "there's  
  
no change "she replied "is that her baby " hank said noticing the bundle  
  
in her hand " yes this is Sarah, the hospital just released her to me " this  
  
puzzled hank "why was she released to you and where's Ethan " hank  
  
asked. "He's run off with Teresa, its his fault my Gwennie is sick"  
  
Rebecca said pretending to be upset " how could he just abandon Gwen  
  
and his daughter, I like Teresa and Ethan's my nephew but what he's  
  
done is wrong I think I should have a talk with him" hank said he  
  
couldn't believe Ethan would do that, then he remembered who raised  
  
him. He was about to get up and check in with Sam and Luis when he  
  
saw Ethan and Teresa walking towards him" what happened to Gwen is  
  
she alright " Teresa asked "like you would care my poor Gwennie is in a  
  
coma because of you and Ethan, how could you just abandon her Ethan"  
  
Rebecca replied " don't blame Ethan for this if it weren't for Gwen  
  
none of this would have happened, its her own damn fault" Teresa said  
  
starting to get pissed at Rebecca." you bitch" Rebecca said lunging at  
  
Teresa. Hank pulled her back being careful not to hurt the baby that was  
  
still in her arms "listen to me Teresa, Ethan may have run off with you  
  
but you still have a responsibility to this baby your daughter "Rebecca  
  
said holding out the baby to Ethan "on the contrary Rebecca I have no  
  
responsibility towards that baby she is Gwen's and your responsibility"  
  
Ethan yelled back "then why are you here Ethan" Rebecca asked " even  
  
though Gwen has betrayed me I wish no ill on her and maybe we can be  
  
friends someday " Ethan said sincerely "well for your information Gwen  
  
is in a coma and the doctors don't know when she will come out "  
  
Rebecca said "how can you say you care about Gwen yet you wont take  
  
care of your baby, for Pete's sake her mother is in a coma , your wife"  
  
hank said disgusted by Ethan's behavior . Ethan just glared at hank as if  
  
just noticing his presence they soon got into an heated argument "excuse  
  
me sir but you'll have to calm down or leave we have very sick patients  
  
here who need their rest and your making a ruckus, if you don't stop I'll  
  
have to call security " a nurse said approaching them "I'm sorry we were  
  
just leaving, come on Teresa " Ethan said grabbing her and walking  
  
away. Rebecca was glad hank didn't know the whole story, she figured  
  
she could use that to her advantage "what am I going to do now, Ethan  
  
doesn't want the baby Gwen's in a coma and god knows I cant take care  
  
of her and get my nightly beauty sleep "Rebecca said. Hank just looked  
  
at her like she was insane she seemed genuinely repulsed by the baby "I  
  
know, you take her here" Rebecca suddenly said handing the baby to  
  
hank "what no, I don't know anything about babies..." but before he  
  
could protest anymore Rebecca was gone and he was left standing in the  
  
waiting room with a baby in his arms and to make matters worse she had  
  
started to cry "what am I supposed to do with a baby"  
  
A/n: did you like it I decided to separate this chap into two parts since its so long I hoped you liked it don't forget to review the next part will be up in a day or two -Blue 


	6. six

A/n: here's the other half of the last chapter I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier but ive been both busy and sick here's the long awaited chapter enjoy  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Mahogany miss- I used your suggestion, suggestions are always welcome and I will always consider them  
  
Chapter: six  
  
Ryan walked up to door and was just about to knock when it flew open  
  
"hello Jessica " Ryan said "Reese what are you doing here " she said  
  
shocked "not happy to see me " he asked feigning hurt " no its just that  
  
I'm surprised, I didn't think id ever see you again " she said hugging  
  
him then starting to cry "what's wrong sugar bear" Reese asked "oh  
  
Reese so much stuff has happened since you left" Jessica said explaining  
  
about Kay's adoption and charity being her sister instead of her cousin.  
  
Reese pretended to be shocked by these events and Jessica was too upset  
  
to notice his smile, he felt sorry for Jessica but what was done had to be  
  
done, no town should have to live surrounded by lies and deceit." do you  
  
want me to drive you to the hospital " Reese asked noticing her shaky  
  
state of mind "yeah sure thanks" Jessica said getting into his car "you  
  
welcome" he said stepping into the drivers seat  
  
**************** Outskirts of harmony  
  
"Hello is anyone there" Chad said knocking on the door" hold on I'm  
  
coming "a female voice called out "hello how may I help you "the  
  
women said " are you Maya Jones " Chad asked extremely nervous "yes  
  
I am and who are you" she asked curious about who this young man was  
  
and what he was doing there. Chad took a deep breath then spoke "my  
  
names Chad Harris and, I'm your son" Maya stood there shocked she  
  
looked Chad up and down but didn't speak "well are you going to say  
  
anything " Chad asked. Maya still stood their shocked "if you want me  
  
to go I'll leave" he said feeling rejected "no stay" she said tears falling  
  
down her face as she hugged him "I'm sorry for the way I acted I never  
  
thought that I would see you again" she said tears increasing .she pulled  
  
away from their hug and invited him in "would you like something to  
  
drink ive got juice, soda and bottled water" she asked as she motioned  
  
him to sit on her couch" I'll have some water please" Chad answered.  
  
Maya disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two bottles of  
  
water, she gave Chad his and sat down next to him drinking her own  
  
bottle of water. They sat there for a few minutes neither speaking until  
  
Maya broke the tension and spoke "I'm guessing you have some  
  
questions for me " she said silently she was happy to see her son again  
  
but she was nervous about telling him her reasons for giving him up  
  
"yeah I do" he said "well ask away "she said "well uh.. tell me about  
  
yourself are you married did you have other kids after me " Chad asked.  
  
"No I'm not married, divorced actually and you have a younger brother  
  
and sister, Dante and Kaisha. Their twins just turned 8 years old " Maya  
  
said "where are they now" Chad asked "oh they're with their dad, he  
  
gets them every other week" she replied, Chad asked her other personal  
  
question then he asked the big question "why did you give me up" Chad  
  
asked. Maya had been dreading this question she took a deep breath  
  
sighed then spoke "well I become pregnant with you when I was sixteen  
  
my boyfriend Tony, your father promised that he would help me through  
  
the pregnancy and be there for me when you were born but three days  
  
after I told him I was pregnant he disappeared. When you were born my  
  
parents forced me to give you up, seeing as I wasn't married and a  
  
teenager " she said tears now flooding her face "where is my father now  
  
" Chad asked " until recently the only information I had was that he  
  
came back to harmony and got married, then today I got a letter with his  
  
address and other information about him" she said. "Oh "Chad said "do  
  
you want to see it " Maya asked "I uh.."  
  
************* Harmony ER  
  
"How is Kay doing" Charity asked Grace "she's fine they're going to  
  
release her tomorrow "Grace answered " are you ok" Grace asked  
  
Charity when she noticed the strange far away distant look on her face  
  
"yeah, Aunt Grace I'm fine" Charity replied " are you sure Charity, you  
  
know, you can call me mom now" Grace said "actually Aunt Grace there  
  
is something bothering me" Charity said. "Really, what's wrong "Grace  
  
said hurt that Charity hadn't called her mom "you say you gave me up  
  
because of Sam and your marriage, but you could of had other options, it  
  
doesn't make sense to give up one baby for another that isn't even yours,  
  
I think that you gave me up because I would remind you of your  
  
infidelity and your past life" Charity said "Charity, no sweetie it wasn't  
  
like that how could you think that way" Grace defended " how can I not  
  
think that way, if it weren't for that envelope ,would you have ever told  
  
me the truth about my real parentage" Charity said getting up. Grace sat  
  
their silent " I didn't think so! Kay was right all this time wasn't she?  
  
You have intentionally treated me better than her because I was your  
  
real daughter and Kay wasn't, how is that right Aunt Grace " Charity  
  
said now screaming "come on Charity calm down your causing a scene  
  
and embarrassing me " Grace whispered trying to get Charity to sit  
  
down "No! I will not calm down its always about you isn't it, you only  
  
gave me up to hide the shame and embarrassment you would have felt  
  
and received if this little town of harmony found out that goody-goody  
  
tomato crap soup cake maker, Grace Bennett was really a two timing  
  
slut" Charity screamed. This last remark was too much it made Grace  
  
very mad and she slapped Charity, hard. "Ahhhh" Charity said as her  
  
skin started to burn "Charity are you alright " Miguel said upon hearing  
  
her cries " yeah I'm fine Miguel " charity said holding back tears she  
  
couldn't believe Grace had slapped her "Charity look I'm sorry " grace  
  
pleaded after seeing the hurt look in Charity's eyes "no Aunt Grace I'm  
  
sorry, sorry my mother turned out to be a heinous, self centered bitch. I  
  
was better off thinking my mom was Faith!" Charity said running off.  
  
Miguel took one look at Grace then ran after Charity. Grace stood there  
  
shocked at her actions and at Charity's reaction. "I have to find a way to  
  
fix this, so Charity can have the family she deserves" Grace said as she  
  
walked towards the exit.  
  
**********Unknown location  
  
" Charles?" Jason called out "yes sir " he replied "how is our guest  
  
doing" he asked "he's rather restless sir he threatened to kill me and my  
  
family because I have been helping you and Ms. Julie" Charles said  
  
scared for his life" don't worry. There just empty threats, plus I wouldn't  
  
let anything happen to you or your family" Jason reassured  
  
"I know you wouldn't sir. You've done so much for me and my family, I  
  
can't thank you enough" "no problem, Charles and you can call me  
  
Jason " Charles nodded and left the room. Jason rose up from his seat  
  
and out of the room into the hallway he reached A stair case and  
  
descended to check on his 'guest' "set me free, you bastard " Jason  
  
glared at his prisoner and spoke "not a chance"  
  
********* Harmony general  
  
"Doctor how is he " Luis asked "well, Luis I have good news your son  
  
is doing much better and should be fully recovered with some rest" the  
  
doctor said "thank you Dr. Parker, can we see him" Sheridan asked "  
  
certainly Mrs. Lopez - Fitzgerald" Dr. Parker said to Sheridan. A nurse  
  
wheeled in the baby who was in an incubator " Luis, he doesn't have a  
  
name yet" Sheridan suddenly said " yeah he doesn't, what do you want  
  
to name him" Luis asked Sheridan " how about Carlos Joseph Lopez-  
  
Fitzgerald " Sheridan said. Luis nodded in agreement as he gazed at he  
  
little person him and Sheridan had created "soon mommy and daddy will  
  
be taking you home and you'll get to meet your two auntie's and your  
  
uncle Miguel and cousins Maria and Ethan" Sheridan said talking to her  
  
baby. The couple and their baby seemed so happy but in harmony, as  
  
you'll see happiness doesn't last that long something always comes  
  
along to mess things up and that something or rather someone stood in  
  
the shadows watching them.  
  
A/n: so what'd you think like it hate it sorry its so short and again for the delay the next chapter will be updated much faster also I want to know what you think about Chad's situation should he chose Whitney or his dad's identity email me what you think or write it in your reviews thanks to all who reviewed till the next chapter  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	7. seven

A/n: here's chap 7 thank you so much for reading and reviewing I have a total of 32 reviews making this my top story I now have two other passions fics on this site: our love will survive and my newest I will love you always I hope you like this chap and for those who don't know ****** = change of scene and or setting with out further babbling from me here's chapter 7  
  
-Kay  
  
Quote: innocence is bliss but is bliss always innocent  
  
Chapter: seven  
  
Sixteen year old Paloma walked up to the door glancing around  
  
her surroundings it looked pretty much the same since the last  
  
time she was here before she was sent to live with her aunt Rosa  
  
and uncle Jose. She was happy to be back in harmony. She  
  
didn't have a problem with living in New Mexico but she  
  
missed her mama, Miguel, Luis and Teresa (she doesn't  
  
remember Antonio was too little) and was looking forward to  
  
seeing her two nephews and niece who she had heard so much  
  
about. She didn't know what to think when her mother had told  
  
her the oldest of her brothers had returned. Paloma had been told  
  
by Luis that he had disappeared soon after her papa did when  
  
she was just a baby. She wasn't too anxious about meeting him  
  
especially after she was informed about the whole situation with  
  
Sheridan. She felt that Antonio was in denial of what was going  
  
on and extremely naïve to not have noticed what was going on.  
  
She felt that she had no real respect for Antonio from what her  
  
other siblings especially Luis told her about his personality. So  
  
she wasn't too pleased when pillar informed her that Antonio  
  
would be picking her up from the airport. And she had a right to  
  
be unpleasant too after she had been to baggage claim she  
  
waited 3 hours before Antonio finally showed up to pick her up,  
  
which left her quite annoyed then on the ride home he had the  
  
car radio on an old country western station and when she asked  
  
if she could change the channel he said no and then started to  
  
sing along (really out of tune) to the current song then he  
  
proceeded to ask her stupid questions about school which she  
  
ignored." boy is he boring" she thought as he continued to sing a  
  
horrendous version of a Garth Brooks song " and he has  
  
horrible taste" she said to herself when she glanced at his tacky  
  
clothes "what did you say Loma " Antonio asked hearing her  
  
murmur "nothing , I didn't say anything" she replied he nodded  
  
and continued in his 'singing' "in Simon's words from  
  
American idol "that was absolutely horrendous" Paloma  
  
thought . Antonio pulled up the car into the driveway, Paloma  
  
rushed out of the car before he could say anything to her, plus  
  
she wanted to get away from her big brothers singing. Her mind  
  
came back to present time and she was back by the door outside  
  
of the house. She walked up and her mother opened the door  
  
engulfing her with a hug "oh my little Paloma my baby's home"  
  
pillar said as she embraced her youngest daughter "hello to you  
  
too mama, but could you let go your kind of squeezing me  
  
"Paloma said as she gasped for air "oh I'm sorry mija its just  
  
that ive missed you so much "pillar said releasing Paloma from  
  
their hug " ive missed you too mama, is Miguel or Luis here  
  
"Paloma said asking for her funnier non-boring brothers " no  
  
they're not Luis is at the hospital with Sheridan and Miguel is  
  
with his girlfriend charity they should be home later for little  
  
Ethan's birthday party" pillar said while Antonio flinched at  
  
the mention of Sheridan and Luis . Paloma noticed the flinch  
  
but pillar didn't. Paloma gave Antonio a look than entered the  
  
house. Once she walked in a toddler approached her "hi " he  
  
said to Paloma "hi little guy what's your name " she asked him  
  
"my name iz lila etwan" he said giving her a smile "hi little  
  
Ethan I'm your auntie Loma" she said picking up the child and  
  
hugging him " oh he is so adorable mama" Paloma said to pillar.  
  
Pillar nodded in agreement and motioned for Paloma to follow  
  
her in the living room where she had set some sandwiches for  
  
Paloma to eat when she arrived "oh mama this is delicious, man  
  
I missed your cooking" she said biting into a sandwich. Pillar  
  
just smiled then handed one to little Ethan and went to get some  
  
juice. A few minutes pasted and Antonio entered the room and  
  
grabbed a sandwich and sat next to little Ethan who immediately  
  
left in search of his Abuela "for some reason the kid is scared of  
  
me " Antonio said with his mouth full after little Ethan left "I  
  
wonder why, I would run away too after seeing you talk with  
  
food in your mouth" Paloma almost said out loud but didn't.  
  
After she ate she decided to take a nap until she would go with  
  
Antonio to pick up Teresa and little Ethan's father.  
  
******* Later at harmony airport******  
  
"Its good to be back I cant wait to see my baby boy" Teresa said  
  
as they descended their plane "yeah " Ethan said not as  
  
enthusiastically. But Teresa took no notice they went and got  
  
their bags and waited for Antonio who would be picking them  
  
up along with Paloma who pillar said arrived a few hours before  
  
them. They waited for about two hours until Teresa heard a  
  
familiar voice calling her "Teresa over here" Paloma called as  
  
she spotted Teresa across the room. Paloma ran over to Teresa  
  
while Antonio lagged behind and gave her a big hug "oh my  
  
gosh look at you, my little sister is growing up" Teresa said  
  
getting a good look at her younger sibling. "I cant believe your  
  
sixteen already last time I saw you, you were a little bit older  
  
than little Ethan " Teresa said "oh Paloma this is Ethan, Ethan  
  
this is my little sister Paloma "Teresa said introducing them to  
  
each other they both said hi and then Antonio grabbed a few of  
  
her bags and the all walked back to the car. They loaded up all  
  
their stuff and got into the car. Paloma sat in the front seat while  
  
Ethan and Teresa sat in the back with Antonio driving he turned  
  
on the radio and was about to sing along when Teresa spoke "  
  
come on Tony this is horrible can you please change the station"  
  
Teresa said. Antonio nodded and switched the station to a hip-  
  
hop channel "sure so you do it when she asks " Paloma muttered  
  
and scowled under her breath. Teresa noticed Paloma's scowl  
  
and decided to have a chat with her after little Ethan's party and  
  
ask what was bothering her. They arrived at the house where  
  
pillar and little Ethan stood waiting for them "mommy" little  
  
Ethan said when he saw his mother and Ethan climb out of the  
  
car "oh my baby my little boy I missed you so much" Teresa  
  
said picking the toddler up and hugging him" I missed you too  
  
mommy ,where's my surpwize " he asked curious to see what  
  
his mother had bought him from her trip to visit his aunt  
  
Whitney. " Your surprise is right here " she said pointing to  
  
Ethan. This confused the toddler he wondered what his mommy  
  
meant when she pointed to Ethan "etwan where's my surprise "  
  
he asked thinking that was what his mother meant that Ethan  
  
had his surprise" no sweetie Ethan is your surprise he's come  
  
back so we can be a family "Teresa said as Ethan put an arm  
  
around her. Little Ethan started to cry he though his mommy had  
  
brought him a new toy he missed Ethan but this wasn't the  
  
surprise he was expecting" little Ethan why are you crying aren't  
  
you happy Ethan has come back to be with us " Teresa asked  
  
confused at her sons reaction " I.. sob.. Thought.. sob ..  
  
You.. Were bringing me a new toy" he said sniffling " Ethan  
  
took little Ethan from Teresa and said" don't cry little guy it so  
  
happens I have a present for a little boy named Ethan" Ethan  
  
said springing a box wrapped in blue birthday wrapping" is that  
  
for me etwan " little Ethan asked excitedly "it sure is "Ethan  
  
said putting the boy down and handing him the box "mommy,  
  
mommy look what etwan gave me, can I open it " little Ethan  
  
asked "I see it little Ethan but you have to wait later to open  
  
your daddy's present at the party' Teresa said "my daddy's  
  
coming" little Ethan said frightened he had spent little time  
  
with the man his mother called that bastard Julian Crane and he  
  
wasn't too fond of him "not Julian sweetie , Ethan" Teresa  
  
explained "oh " little Ethan said not fully understanding " hold  
  
this mommy, come on etwan lets play with my trucks " little  
  
Ethan said handing his present to his mom and pulling Ethan  
  
inside the house . That made Teresa smile her son and his father  
  
playing together just like it was supposed to be.  
  
******** Russell residence*****  
  
" Daddy your back what's wrong? Where's mom? " Simone  
  
asked when he and Whitney walked into the house" mom left  
  
dad for Julian Crane " Whitney replied. Simone glared at her  
  
and said "I wasn't asking you, wait she did what? How? Why?"  
  
Simone asked shocked " here she said handing Simone the  
  
envelope that contained the answers to Simone's question " oh  
  
my god " Simone said after reading the contents "your lying  
  
these are all lies mom would never do that to daddy "Simone  
  
said sitting down " you better believe it your mom was nothing  
  
but a lying, lounge singing family abandoning slut "Liz said  
  
appearing out of nowhere.  
  
******* Unknown island ******  
  
"Where are we ?" Eve asked, " we're on an island " Julian  
  
answered "I can see that Julian " Eve said referring to her  
  
surroundings of palm trees and fruit trees not to mention the  
  
body of water and beaches. After they had landed at a small  
  
airport a car was waiting for them they drove for about fifteen  
  
miles then their driver dropped them off at this secluded beach.  
  
There were no other people in sight and the driver had left as  
  
soon as they got out of the car. Julian wanted to walk around and  
  
see what he could find but Eve said that they should stay where  
  
they were like the paper with the coordinates said to do. So  
  
Julian stayed. As he was getting fed up with waiting a man  
  
approached them " your Eve and Julian crane right " the man  
  
asked "yeah but my names Eve rus.No Johnson" Eve said  
  
figuring that her and T.C. Would not stay married "yeah  
  
whatever come with me " the man said gesturing them to follow  
  
him. Julian didn't like the tone this man was taking with Eve nor  
  
did he like the way he had just appeared without giving a  
  
explanation of why they were on this island " where are we  
  
going?, what is this place ?, why are we here? "Julian asked  
  
sounding like a little kid on a road trip that would keep asking  
  
are we there yet over and over." please be patient Mr. crane all  
  
will be explained when we reach our destination " the man said  
  
as he continued to lead them across the deserted beach "where  
  
exactly is our destination" Julian prodded Eve tapped him  
  
playfully on the arm " be patient Julian I'm sure we will get  
  
there soon "she said smiling at him. And just as she said that  
  
they came upon a giant resort like hotel "we have arrived " the  
  
man said as Eve's mouth dropped open at the view in front of her .  
  
******** Pay phone out side La general******  
  
"Sam, what am I supposed to do ive tried contacting Ethan but  
  
he wont return my calls and Rebecca has disappeared off the  
  
face of the earth. And there's no way I can take care of this  
  
baby but I'm all she has right now since her moms in coma  
  
"Hank said as he told his brother about his situation " maybe I  
  
can talk to Ethan and convince him that he shouldn't abandon  
  
his baby" Sam offered "that would be great bro. ,look I got to go  
  
Ari's crying" Hank said " Ari?" Sam asked confused ' it's the  
  
nickname ive given Sarah "oh" Sam answered " another thing  
  
you could do is bring Sarah back to harmony "Sam suggested  
  
"yeah I could but, what if Gwen comes out of her coma she  
  
would get scared if she found out her baby plus Ethan were gone  
  
"Hank said "I see what you mean. Would you be ok with staying  
  
out in La a bit longer " Sam asked "yeah sure I guess and I am  
  
getting attached to the kid I guess I wouldn't mind a few weeks  
  
" Hank replied " ok then I'll talk to Ethan and then I'll get back  
  
to you " Sam said "ok bye " Hank said hanging up  
  
***************************************************  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mahogany Miss  
  
Justnet12000  
  
Svata2004  
  
Sweet angels  
  
Danib03  
  
Sleeping beauty1988  
  
Bumble bee793  
  
Miss peaches  
  
Arrylle Gamere  
  
Mary  
  
Java junkie gurl  
  
Laurie-lee  
  
Brown eyes  
  
Thank you for reviewing I didn't expect to get so many reviews with this story you guys are the best I couldn't write without your enthusiasm and suggestions what do you think about Paloma do you like her personality I have made my decision about Chad's situation but you wont find out till chap 8 mwahahahah I hoped you enjoyed this chapter the next will be up sometime next week please review.  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	8. eight

A/n: here's chapter eight I have speeded up the ages of little Ethan and Maria it's a long chapter hope you like it  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter: eight  
  
******** harmony general*******  
  
"well everything seems fine your vitals are good its safe to say  
  
that we can release you today. I'll have the nurse fill out your  
  
paper work" the doctor said " thank you doctor Dr. Parker "  
  
Kay said as the doctor turned to leave . "are you ready " John  
  
asked as he walked into Kay's hospital room "yeah" Kay said  
  
grabbing a bag of clothes that Jessica had brought her . she  
  
wanted to just pack up and leave with John in secrecy but John  
  
had some how convinced her to at least explain things to  
  
Miguel and say good bye to Maria. She never thought in a  
  
million years that she would be leaving the only family and  
  
friends she knew to run off with a boy she thought was her half  
  
brother to go find her birthmother . she realized that Miguel  
  
would never love her and that she was wasting her time . a  
  
nurse showed up with a wheel chair ,Kay didn't understand  
  
why when you were leaving a hospital you had to ride in a  
  
wheel chair she'd rather walk out plus hospitals gave her the  
  
creeps ever since her first visit when she was ten . she had  
  
been roller-blading in the park with Simone and Miguel when  
  
she tripped over a tree branch that was lying on the floor she  
  
fell and hurt her leg . at the hospital x-rays were taken that  
  
showed that Kay had broken her leg in three places . she hated  
  
having the nurses hovering over her and the doctor was even  
  
worse he kept on poking her leg and saying "does it hurt here"  
  
over and over again she remembered asking for eve but was  
  
told eve was with another patient since then she had a fear of  
  
the hospital and doctors if eve wasn't her doctor " Kay, Kay!"  
  
John said waking her up from her flashback "yeah ,huh what!"  
  
"the nurse says your free to go and that she'll wheel you out "  
  
John explained "no that's ok I can walk myself out "Kay said  
  
exiting the room "but Miss its hospital rules " the nurse said  
  
following after Kay " well in that case you can take that  
  
hospital rule and shove it" Kay said turning around and  
  
continuing to walk away "fine whatever jeez " the nurse said  
  
fed up she was sick and tired of those b****y patients that didn't  
  
want to be wheeled out " hey john are you just going to stand  
  
there or are you going to follow me " Kay said . John muttered  
  
a sorry to the nurse and ran after Kay "look it that ,she's got  
  
him whipped " one nurse said to another "wish my man was  
  
trained like that " said the other . they started to laugh as they  
  
watched Kay and John walk out the hospital having no idea of  
  
what they would encounter before they left harmony  
  
************ outskirts of harmony*****  
  
"so do you want the information " Maya asked "I uh....." he  
  
stammered " I uh ............. no if he didn't even have the  
  
decency to keep his promise to take care of you and help raise  
  
me then I don't want to meet him." Chad said "mama were  
  
home " a voice called . a few seconds later a girl with brown  
  
eyes and black hair wearing blue jeans and a white shirt and a  
  
blue overnight bag in her hand appeared in the living " hi  
  
mama " she said kissing her mom on the cheek " hello how are  
  
you my names Kaisha- Jane Murphy what's yours" she said  
  
when she noticed Chad . Chad was about to speak when Maya  
  
answered for him " this is Chad Harris he's a relative of ours"  
  
Maya said " really then how come we never met him before " a  
  
boy with brown hair and wearing clothes identical to Kaisha  
  
said walking in" this is my brother Dante-Clark Murphy "  
  
Kaisha introduced " Dante don't be so rude" Maya scolded "I  
  
was only asking a question mom I don't see why you got to you  
  
yell at me for being curious " Dante replied . Maya glared at him  
  
and he quickly apologized " I'm sorry Mr. Harris for being so  
  
rude " he said before siting down next to his sister . Maya smiled  
  
then turned to Chad to say something but Kaisha beat her to it  
  
"so how are you related to us? mama doesn't have any siblings  
  
so you must be a second or third cousin" Kaisha asked Chad  
  
didn't know what to say he glanced at Maya and she nodded  
  
that it was ok to tell them "well I'm not a cousin actually I'm  
  
your big brother " Chad said "really ?" asked Kaisha "nuh un  
  
your kidding me " Dante said looking to his mom to see if what  
  
Chad said was true "yeah its true he's your brother" Maya  
  
confirmed "but how come we never heard of him until now "  
  
Dante asked curious and surprised he had wanted a sibling but  
  
when his parents divorced he lost all hope and now he suddenly  
  
had an older brother that looked more than ten years older than  
  
him "because I just moved to harmony" Chad answered "where  
  
did you used to live" Kaisha asked "in LA" Chad replied "LA  
  
how cool will you take me there someday "Kaisha asked she  
  
was excited that she had a big brother she would have preferred  
  
a sister but Chad seemed really cool she had plans to have him  
  
drive her and her friends places "calm down with the questions  
  
Kaisha your bombarding your brother " Maya said "I actually  
  
have to go into town but I'll be back later to answer all your  
  
questions " Chad said getting up he was happy to finally meet  
  
his mother and his twin siblings were adorable though Dante  
  
seemed a little shy towards him but he would have plenty of  
  
time to get to know his mother ,sister and brother "bye Chad you  
  
promise you'll come back "Kaisha said "you betcha I'll be back  
  
tonight we'll have dinner together how does that sound "he  
  
asked looking at Maya "that would be great I'll make spaghetti  
  
you like pasta ,Chad ?"Maya asked "sure do ,see you later " he  
  
said as he walked out to his car " time to get Whitney back " and  
  
with that said he drove back towards harmony  
  
*******Russell residence********  
  
"what are you doing here Liz" Whitney snapped "shut up  
  
Whitney let her speak " Simone yelled "yes Whitney plus that's  
  
no way to talk to your aunt" Liz said with a smirk "I could  
  
never consider you an aunt not after the way you tortured my  
  
mother " Whitney retorted "what! " Simone exclaimed "  
  
Whitney are you alright I heard shouting what's going on " fox  
  
asked suddenly appearing " what are you doing here crane" t.c.  
  
said coming out of his reverie " looks like your turning out just  
  
like your mother , are you sleeping and drugging it up with  
  
crane jr. here , tsk tsk Whitney I expected more from you I  
  
thought you would be smarter than that" Liz said rather  
  
haughtily "you b**** " Whitney said lunging at Liz but fox  
  
pulled her back "let it go whit calm down don't let her get to  
  
you " fox said attempting to calm her " dammit fox I cant sit  
  
here and listen to her say those things about me and mother no  
  
matter what she did she's still my mother" Whitney said  
  
sobbing into fox who put his arm around her " you know Liz is  
  
right first you steal Chad and by the way where is Chad did  
  
you dump him for crane here your nothing but gold digging  
  
slut aren't you "Simone said clearly disgusted . Whitney was  
  
speechless she couldn't believe that her little sister had turned  
  
into such a hateful person " daddy how could you drag her back  
  
here she obviously cares more about sex and money then her  
  
own family" Simone whined to her father who had slipped back  
  
into his reverie . he looked at her and slowly started to look at  
  
Whitney and fox Liz then at Simone he stood up and seemed to  
  
think for awhile before he spoke " shut your whining Simone  
  
the dogs down the street can hear you I'm thinking its about  
  
time you and your traitor sister get the hell out of my house "  
  
t.c. said "but daddy why me I didn't do anything its all  
  
Whitney's ..." Simone started but was cut off by t.c. " there you  
  
go with your whining again with Whitney did this and Whitney  
  
did that face it Simone Chad was never yours nor will he ever  
  
be because you're a whinny little brat now all of you GET THE  
  
HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" t.c. yelled " you don't have to  
  
tell me twice you kicked me out and disowned me before I'm  
  
not surprised that you've done it again " Whitney said leaving  
  
with fox in tow . Simone on the other hand wasn't so quick to  
  
leave "I'm glad that she's gone " Simone said " I'm still kicking  
  
you out now leave and take this broad with you " he said  
  
shoving Simone and Liz out. They landed on the lawn "daddy  
  
wait what about my clothes " Simone said heading for the door  
  
t.c. opened the door and yelled "I'll send them in the mail" then  
  
he locked the door and went upstairs while Simone stood outside  
  
in her pajamas banging on the door  
  
********************************  
  
"I cant believe he would do that where am I gonna go I guess I  
  
could stay with Theresa" Whitney said in the car with Chad "  
  
I'm sorry whit he probably wouldn't have thrown you out if I  
  
didn't show up" fox said "no fox don't blame yourself it was my  
  
choice to go of with Chad and that caused a rift in my  
  
relationship with my dad and look what happened with that ,I  
  
cant believe I was so stupid " Whitney said mentally slapping  
  
herself "Whitney it wasn't your fault ,you couldn't have known  
  
that Chad was married to latoya " fox reassured her " yeah I  
  
guess your right" Whitney said with a sigh . fox hated to see her  
  
so down he wanted to kiss her beautiful lips and look into her  
  
brown eyes and tell her how he felt but he knew he couldn't he  
  
at least wanted to say something else reassuring but Whitney's  
  
cell went off before he could "hello" Whitney said as she  
  
answered her phone " hey whit its Theresa your still coming  
  
today right " Theresa asked " today what? Oh right you and  
  
the little Ethan's b-day party yeah I guess I could have fox drop  
  
me off" she said glancing at fox to clarify he nodded and  
  
Whitney went back to talking to Theresa "yeah he'll drop me .  
  
what's that " she turned to fox again and said "Theresa said  
  
your invited too " fox nodded and said " tell her we'll be there  
  
in a bit I want to get her a present" Whitney smiled and told  
  
Theresa " see ya in a bit bye" whiney said hanging up with that  
  
they headed for the mall and later to Theresa's  
  
*********Lopez - Fitzgerald residence ******  
  
"happy birthday to you ,happy birthday to you, happy birthday  
  
little Ethan and Theresa happy birthday to you" they all sang  
  
"ok little Ethan ready to make a wish and blow out the candles "  
  
Theresa said he nodded and they blew the candles on there  
  
individual cakes and all the guest clapped "can we open  
  
presents now mommy " little Ethan asked he was so happy it  
  
was his and his mommy's birthday and he had all his favorite  
  
people at the party his uncles Luis and Miguel , his auntie  
  
Sheridan and auntie Charity and his favorite person his god  
  
mother aunt Whitney he was so glad that she was back he  
  
missed her . his cousin Maria, who was one and a half and his  
  
new cousin Carlos who was a month old were also there along  
  
with other residents of harmony and Theresa's other friends  
  
from school. his uncle Antonio had disappeared as soon as he  
  
saw Sheridan and Luis with baby Carlos and " so can I open  
  
them now mommy" little Ethan asked again " of course sweetie  
  
which one do you want to open first "Theresa asked Ethan  
  
pointed a big package wrapped in green paper "that one" he  
  
said "it from me and Luis " Sheridan said Ethan handed the  
  
toddler the present and watched as he ripped through the paper  
  
to reveal his present "look mommy it's a fire truck" little Ethan  
  
said squealing in delight " little Ethan what do you say" Theresa  
  
said "oh sorry mommy thank you aunty Sherrie and uncle Luis "  
  
little Ethan said remembering his manners . they nodded and  
  
smiled at him . little Ethan opened four more presents  
  
consisting of clothes trucks and figurines from Paloma, charity  
  
Miguel ,and Theresa's friend Marissa" Theresa why don't you  
  
open a present " Ethan said they all agreed and Whitney handed  
  
Theresa a present rapped in gold paper "I want you to open  
  
mine first "Whitney said when Theresa took the gift ."oh I  
  
wonder what it is "Theresa said shaking the box to her ear . she  
  
ripped through the box to reveal a silky red shirt with a  
  
matching skirt bottom "oh my gosh whit thank you " she said  
  
hugging her best friend " I saw this at the mall and I knew it  
  
would be perfect for you" Whitney explained " oh I love it "  
  
Theresa said hugging her best friend " open mine next " fox  
  
said handing her a black velvet box . Ethan glared at fox when  
  
he and Whitney had arrived at the party , fox and Ethan had  
  
got into a heated argument . Whitney convinced fox to set aside  
  
his differences with Ethan during the party for Theresa and  
  
little Ethan so Ethan had to oblige he wanted to yell at fox that  
  
he was Theresa's sons father but decided to wait till later when  
  
they would tell everyone ad promised when they all arrived  
  
shocked to see Ethan back in harmony. Ethan shook himself out  
  
of his thoughts and watched as Theresa opened the box to reveal  
  
a necklace with her birthstone in the center with a matching  
  
bracelet "happy birthday Theresa" fox said " oh my gosh fox its  
  
beautiful " Theresa said hugging him which made Ethan cringe  
  
with jealousy "what about me uncle fox did you buy me  
  
something " Ethan said tugging at fox's jacket "of course I got  
  
you something buddy, but its outside come on I'll show ya " fox  
  
said leading the toddler outside the other guest , curious  
  
followed in suit . they walked out side and there was a big box  
  
about the size of a big screen near the drive way little Ethan ran  
  
to it and opened the box to reveal a motor cycle power wheel  
  
deluxe "mommy look , look what uncle fox gave me its like  
  
the one on TV" little Ethan said hopping on the mini motorcycle  
  
"thank you uncle fox" Ethan said as he explored his new toy.  
  
Ethan couldn't believe it fox had gotten his son a better gift  
  
then he did and to make matters worse he had bought an  
  
identical power for Carlos and a Barbie car for Maria for when  
  
they got a bit older . how could the medium sized bulldozer  
  
and six race cars compare to the huge gift fox had given him "  
  
isn't that dangerous for a three year old " Ethan said trying to  
  
make fox look bad " your forgetting that our son is mature for  
  
his three years plus when he's using his new toy I'll have  
  
someone watching him . so Theresa no need to worry " Theresa  
  
said as she watched her son as he happily drove his toy motor  
  
cycle .  
  
********* party different scene********  
  
while everyone had gone outside to see fox's gift for little Ethan  
  
Sheridan had gone into Theresa's room so she could breast  
  
feed CJ(Carlos) who was getting fussy . she sat on Theresa's bed  
  
as her baby silently sucked on her left breast she sat there she  
  
felt as if someone was watching her she turned around and  
  
screamed when she saw Antonio watching her she quickly  
  
covered up her exposed breast and started yelling which caused  
  
CJ to cry she rocked the child and he calmed down "Antonio  
  
what are you doing you scared me " Sheridan said getting up  
  
and seriously freaked out " I wanted to see our son" Antonio  
  
said stepping closer to her . " I'm sorry Antonio but your  
  
mistaken CJ is Luis's son" Sheridan said shifting uncomfortable  
  
with his movement toward her " Sheridan we can make this  
  
work we're still married you can't give up on our marriage , you  
  
loved me once you can do it again so that me you and our son  
  
can be a family again" Antonio said advancing some more until  
  
he was inches away from her "I'm sorry Antonio but I am in  
  
love with Luis and come Monday I'm filing for an annulment  
  
then Luis and I will be married " Sheridan said walking across  
  
the room towards the door but Antonio stood in her way  
  
"Sheridan I know you love me and I know that in my heart that  
  
baby is mine Luis has just confused you I'm the one you love "  
  
he said grabbing her "Antonio stop it your hurting me "  
  
Sheridan said as his grip tightened Sheridan cried out in pain  
  
and fear for CJ when the door swung open "Antonio what are  
  
you doing let her go " Paloma said pushing him off of Sheridan .  
  
Antonio stumbled and ran out of the room " are you ok" Paloma  
  
asked "yeah I'm fine" Sheridan said shaking she tried to pull  
  
herself together so she would drop CJ .Paloma noticed  
  
Sheridan's shakiness and took her nephew from her "wait till I  
  
tell Luis about this" Paloma said once Sheridan calmed down  
  
"no its ok he's just emotional because I told him I wanted an  
  
annulment " Sheridan explained "but that doesn't give him a  
  
right to attack you" Paloma said "your right ,but don't tell Luis  
  
yet . I'll tell him when we go back to the cottage I don't want  
  
him starting a fight here " Sheridan said getting up and leaving  
  
the room Paloma didn't want to let it go though she realized  
  
that her older brother needed some serious help after the party  
  
she planned on calling the hospital and finding out a way to  
  
have Antonio admitted with that thought she walked out of the room  
  
******** unknown location*****  
  
"damn you I'll kill you when I get out of here ,you and your  
  
bastard sister too" he said  
  
"I'd like to see you try Alistair you've ruined enough lives in  
  
harmony by blackmailing and creating lies now that everything  
  
is out in the open there's no more lies for you to use for  
  
blackmailing " Jason said "really but what are you going to do  
  
when the people of harmony find out who let out all of there  
  
dirty little secrets" Alistair taunted "don't worry about it its now  
  
of your concern" Jason said leaving the room he couldn't  
  
believe he was letting that evil man get to him Alistair had  
  
taken some much and done so much to him and sister its about  
  
time that he turned the tables .  
  
A/n: hi did you like it are you surprised that Jason has Alistair captive can you guess who Jason and his sister are yet please review and I'd love to read your guesses thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	9. nine

A/n: here's chapter 9 you guys have been great this chapter will continue with the setting of little Ethan's birthday party but the chapter starts with an Evian scene for my Evian lovers enjoy  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Chapter: nine  
  
"Oh my gosh Julian look at this place "eve said amazed at the structure  
  
of the building in front of her. Julian however was not amazed he was  
  
curious as to why they were here, he turned to ask the man who had lead  
  
them there but saw that he had vanished "there's something weird going  
  
on eve first we land on this apparent deserted island where people keep  
  
on appearing and disappearing I'm beginning to think that maybe Father  
  
is behind this whole trip to find are son but its really a set up" Julian said  
  
beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation "are you sure, I guess  
  
it is unusual, this location I mean . Maybe we go inside and see what's  
  
going on there's bound to be people In there" eve suggested Julian was  
  
hesitant but agreed he opened the door of the hotel and walked into a  
  
lobby there were several chairs and tables spread around and in the right  
  
left corner was a desk and behind it was a red haired girl who looked to  
  
be in her early twenty's sitting in a stool chewing gum with a phone  
  
receiver in hand "oh wait never mind they just walked in alright boss  
  
I'll let you know bye" she said then hung up the phone and turned to  
  
eve and Julian "hi you must be Mr. Crane and Mrs. Johnson right , I'm  
  
Chrissy I'll show you to your room's "she said hopping off the stool  
  
"whoa wait , before we head to our rooms can you explain a few things  
  
to me "Julian said fed up with not knowing what was going on "oh ,  
  
right you haven't been filled in yet sorry it slipped my mind I can be a  
  
ditz sometimes "Chrissy said "yes I can see that" Julian replied  
  
"Julian!" eve scolded "what , what did I say" he said feigning  
  
innocence "don't mind him Chrissy , he's a little cranky, jet lag I  
  
suppose we did have a long flight "eve explained "I can understand  
  
Mrs. Johnson "Chrissy said giving Julian a weak smile "now I  
  
suppose you wanna know what's going on "Chrissy said looking at  
  
them both "yes we would "eve said "so where should I start there's a  
  
lot of stuff I need to tell ya"she said siting back down on her after  
  
motioning for them to sit on two couches nearby" first of all start with  
  
why we're here and who were you talking to" Julian asked " you're  
  
here because of ..............."  
  
**********************************************  
  
setting : Lopez- Fitzgerald party  
  
Kay and John have just arrived to say their good-byes when they find  
  
everyone outside admiring the gift from fox to little Ethan .charity is the  
  
first to spot them and goes up to Kay, "what are you doing here Kay  
  
have you come to ruin Theresa and little Ethan's party with your  
  
presence "charity said glaring at her. "no charity I'm not here to cause  
  
any trouble John and I came to "Kay started but was cut off by charity  
  
"came to what try to steal Miguel away from me again Kay will you  
  
never learn" Miguel seeing and hearing the commotion comes over to  
  
investigate "charity what's going on "he said when he approached the  
  
threesome "Kay what are you doing here" Miguel said when he noticed  
  
she was there "look before your girlfriend here interrupted me I was  
  
about to tell why I'm here" Kay said "do tell Kay, do tell " charity said  
  
Kay glared at charity then spoke "I'm here to say goodbye to my  
  
daughter and to Jessica if she's around" Kay said . even if she didn't  
  
show it she cared a lot about her sister even if they weren't real sisters  
  
their bond was real" why where are you going "Miguel asked slightly  
  
concerned after all they used to be best friends Kay's first instinct was to  
  
make Miguel jealous even if she knew she had lost him forever "well  
  
John and I have a lot of things in common the major one being not  
  
knowing who are mothers are so ive decided to go with John to search  
  
for her , meaning my birth mom since charity so graciously took my old  
  
mother" Kay said sending charity a sarcastic smile , Miguel however  
  
the naïve person he is missed the look and was confused at what Kay  
  
had just said "are you serious what about Maria she needs her mother  
  
you cant abandon her to run off with some guy "Miguel said "I'm sorry  
  
Miguel but did I not hear you right if I'm not mistaken two days ok  
  
you threatened to sue for full custody of Maria you weren't worried  
  
about her not having her mother then ,why the change of heart? "Kay  
  
retorted "look Kay ..." Miguel started "no Miguel you look , I'm going  
  
inside to say goodbye to my little girl and you better not get in my way "  
  
Kay said shoving past Miguel John looked Miguel and charity up and  
  
down then followed after Kay . they went inside and there was little  
  
Maria in her grandmothers arms . Kay had already talked to Pillar  
  
telling her what she was going to do and that she would tell Miguel in  
  
person. Pillar set Maria down and left the room "do you want me to  
  
leave you two alone "John said "yeah would you , you can go out to the  
  
car I'll be out in a minute "Kay said . John nodded and left the room  
  
Kay walked over to her daughter who was watching Arthur "mommy "  
  
Maria said when she spotted her mom "hi sweetie , whatcha doing"  
  
Kay asked sitting next to her daughter "watching Arthur , he's funny  
  
mommy ""I'm sure he is "Kay said pausing she didn't know how to  
  
tell her daughter she was leaving and didn't know when she would be  
  
coming back or if Maria could understand "Maria?" Kay said trying  
  
to get her attention "yes mommy" she answered "you see mommy has  
  
to go away for awhile, "Kay said trying to fight the urge to change her  
  
mind "where are you going, can I come "Maria asked "no Maria you  
  
cant come with me you have to stay with daddy and auntie charity "Kay  
  
replied "why mommy "Maria asked "I'm sorry Maria but mommy has  
  
to go I love you baby "Kay said hugging her daughter tight "bye  
  
mommy call me on the telephone ok" Maria said giving her mommy a  
  
kiss then going back to watching her cartoons . Kay took one last look  
  
at her daughter "I'm sorry for leaving you like this but I have to find out  
  
who I am ,I'll be back soon my little princess "with that said Kay  
  
walked out of the house tears flowing down her face she walked past  
  
Miguel and the others and hopped into the car "are you ok" John asked  
  
"yeah I'm fine lets go"  
  
**********************  
  
setting : Lopez- Fitzgerald party different scene  
  
after Kay left with John everything was silent until pillar urged  
  
everyone to get back into party mode so Theresa and little Ethan  
  
continued to open presents from friends and family ,but none of them  
  
were as extravagant as fox's gift . As the party started to settle down  
  
Whitney decided to go outside to get some fresh air and clear her head  
  
so much stuff had happened in the past two days or rather weekshe  
  
didn't think she could handle any more bad news or stress . She  
  
wondered where her mother was and how she could have left her  
  
husband and her family in just two days Whitney life had fallen apart  
  
"could this day get any worse" she said aloud to herself she sighed as  
  
she heard somebody calling her she figured it was fox. He had been a  
  
really great friend to her she hoped whoever his mystery woman was  
  
that when she found out he loved her that she didn't take him for  
  
granted . She heard her name again but this time closer she turned to  
  
smile at fox but who she saw in front of her made her smile disappear  
  
"what are you doing here, I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again."  
  
*******************************  
  
unknown location  
  
Jason stood in his office angry he had practically thrashed his office up  
  
all because of Alistair crane he was driving Jason crazy with his racist  
  
said "calm down Jason your letting him get to you which is exactly  
  
what he wants" Julie said trying to calm her brother "but you didn't  
  
hear the slander he used to talk about our mother "Jason retorted "I  
  
know but if you kill him you'll be just as bad as he is , who knows how  
  
many lives he's taken or families he's destroyed , besides ours and that  
  
of the citizens of harmony" Julie argued "I know but It wont be long  
  
till our plans are fulfilled then we can get rid of him for good "Julie  
  
said with a smirk "I guess your right Julie I'm sorry harmony but  
  
there's more pain and heartache coming up but it is all for the best."  
  
A/n: what did you think did you like it does anybody have any guesses yet to the true identities of our revealers I think some of you should get it cause I kinda slipped in a clue sorry about the cliffies but I love to write em don't forget to review  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Thanks to: mahogany miss, kyia29811, svata2004, justnet12000 and sweet angels for reviewing the last chapter your reviews are greatly appreciated 


	10. ten

A/n: hey here's chapter ten you guys are going to love it (I hope) I think this might be my favorite next to the chap when Paloma came home enjoy  
  
-RMSOBlue  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters and there personalities  
  
Justnet12000- thanks for the continuing support of this story and some of my other stories  
  
Laurie-lee – very good guess thanks for the review  
  
Mahogany miss- your so sweet thanks for the review  
  
Aspiring actress- thanks for the review and if you have anymore questions feel free to ask  
  
Kyia29811- very good guess thanks for reviewing  
  
Sweet angels- thanks for the continuing support and helping me with ideas  
  
Svata2004- thanks for the great reviews for this and my other stories  
  
Therox4ever03- thanks again for the reviews  
  
A/n: without further notes comments etc from me here's chap ten  
  
Quick note: about a month has passed since Gwen fell into her coma and hank has been taking care of Sarah and * * = thoughts  
  
Chapter: ten  
  
Setting: LA General  
  
"Excuse me nurse I got a call saying that Gwen Winthrop is awake "  
  
Hank said when he walked up to the nurses station. "yes I was the one  
  
you spoke to, we couldn't get in contact with her husband and another  
  
nurse told me that you had left a number "the nurse replied "oh, so how  
  
long has she been awake what is her condition" hank asked "I'm sorry  
  
but I don't have that information, all I know is that the doctor is  
  
examining her, when she's done I'm sure the doctor will want to talk to  
  
you about Mrs. Winthrop's condition" the nurse explained hank nodded  
  
and went over to the waiting room where he set down Sarah's carrier  
  
and then took a seat for himself . The past month had been tough with  
  
him having to take care of Sarah. She would wake up crying all hours of  
  
the night and Hank barely got any sleep. He remembered when he had  
  
to take care of his younger sister Cassandra (who Kay is named after)  
  
when she was a baby she cried as much as Sarah had but he grew used to  
  
it and came to admire the baby he thought was his great  
  
Niece (remember hank doesn't know that Ethan isn't the father of  
  
Sarah and Ethan is ignoring him) a few minutes later a doctor  
  
approached him "hello I'm Dr. Helena Bryce, are you Hank Bennett "  
  
the doctor said "yes I am you must be the doctor who's examining  
  
Gwen "hank replied "yes I am. I'm guessing you want to know how  
  
she's doing, are you her boyfriend" Dr. Helena asked "yes I would like  
  
to know how she's doing and no I'm just a friend "hank said "ok "she  
  
said trying not to pry further "well as you know Gwen has awakened  
  
from her coma and things physically look pretty good she has strong  
  
vitals and is responding but it seems she has amnesia "the doctor said "  
  
oh how bad is it "hank asked concerned but not sure why he didn't  
  
even know why he didn't give Sarah to social services or try further to  
  
contact Ethan or Rebecca "well I'm not sure she seems to only  
  
remember her name and that she has a baby when the test results come  
  
back we'll now for sure how much damage there is and if it will be  
  
temporary or permanent "Helena said "thank you doctor , by the way  
  
have you ever been to harmony because you look familiar maybe you  
  
know a doctor there by the name of Eve Russell "hank said "no I  
  
don't think ive ever been to harmony ive lived in Kansas all my life  
  
until recently when I moved here to LA" she replied "oh ok I guess I  
  
must have mistaken you for someone else , so can I see Gwen now is she  
  
up for visitors" hank asked "yeah go right ahead I'll check in later  
  
when the test results come in "she said walking away she too had her  
  
secrets like the residents in harmony but that is a story for another time  
  
.(I'm sorry Its corny but I just had to include that line from the book  
  
never ending story ) so Hank grabbed Sarah's carrier and entered  
  
Gwen's hospital room. Gwen looked his way when he opened the door  
  
she had the TV on with the volume all the way down and a bouquet of  
  
flowers in her hand. "Hi how are you feeling "Hank said walking over  
  
to her bed "I'm fine other then the fact that I have a huge headache and  
  
remember nothing but my name and that I have a baby yeah I'm just  
  
feeling dandy." Gwen said sarcastically Hank gave a weak smile then sat  
  
down placing the baby carrier on his lap. Gwen then noticed the baby"  
  
that baby is it mine "she asked. Hank nodded yes "then me and you  
  
are..." Gwen started, "oh no I'm not the father, you and I aren't even  
  
involved "he said quickly "oh "Gwen said, *too bad he's pretty cute I  
  
wonder why he's here and how I know him * she thought. "So if we're  
  
not involved and that baby "Hank cut her off "her names Sarah" he said  
  
"ok if Sarah isn't yours then what exactly is our relation to each other ,  
  
where exactly is Sarah's father and who sent me all these flowers and  
  
gifts "Gwen asked " well were sort of friends or rather in laws "he  
  
started to explain "so were we having some kind of affair "Gwen said  
  
still not believing that she and this blond weren't involved "no we  
  
weren't having an affair in fact I barely knew you "hank said "do you  
  
want to hold Sarah "hank said changing the subject "not yet you  
  
haven't answered all my questions" Gwen said "well I brought you all  
  
the flowers and gifts I would bring Sarah to see you everyday while  
  
you were comatose I thought you would want to wake up to see that  
  
somebody actually cared when you awoke "Hank explained * aww he's  
  
sweet and handsome * "that's really sweet of you uh....." she said not  
  
remembering his name "Hank, Hank Bennett "Hank answered for her  
  
"and I'm Gwenneth or Gwendolynn Hotchkiss right " she questioned  
  
" its Gwendolynn Winthrop now ,Hotchkiss is your maiden name ' hank  
  
replied "oh so I'm married , exactly how long have I been married and  
  
where is my husband now "Gwen asked but before hank could reply a  
  
nurse came in "excuse me sorry for interrupting but the doctor needs  
  
another round of tests then you'll need to rest so you'll have to leave sir  
  
"the nurse explained "alright I'll go home, I got to check up on some  
  
things I'll be back later "he said getting up and facing Gwen . She  
  
nodded and as he left called out to him "hank?" he turned around "yeah"  
  
he said "thanks for the flowers and for taking care of Sarah" she said he  
  
nodded and walked out. After he walked out of the hospital he pulled out  
  
his phone and dialed a long distance number.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Setting: Lopez- Fitzgerald party outside  
  
"I know but I couldn't stay away not after the way we ended things "he  
  
said coming closer"what are you even doing here? "Whitney said  
  
walking away "I came to find my parents and...." He started "oh don't  
  
pull that on me we're over we've been over since you lied to me" she  
  
said brushing past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back  
  
"Whitney, wait at least give me a minute for you to hear me out "he said  
  
when she faced him "alright Chad you've got one minute "she said  
  
pulling her arm out of his grasp "Whitney look I know I was wrong but  
  
I love you I've divorced latoya and now we can still get married like we  
  
planned "he said leaning in to kiss her. She pulled back and slapped him  
  
"well its too late you shouldn't have lied to me Chad , to think I trusted  
  
you after my mom and dad urged me to stay away from you I didn't  
  
listen I got myself shot and Theresa , fox and Ethan almost got killed  
  
because of your sordid little past and you still expect to marry me after  
  
all you put me through" Whitney said starting to get real heated "  
  
Whitney I never meant for you to find out I thought our marriage was  
  
over I swear it "he pleaded " oh you never meant for me to find out,  
  
yeah that makes it much better" she said sarcastically "Whitney look  
  
there's something I have to tell....." but she cut him off "no Chad you  
  
look .what did you expect coming back here that I would take you  
  
back and forget about everything well ive moved on and so should you  
  
"Whitney said about ready to bust a fuse "what? Who?" Chad said  
  
puzzled "who you ask its.... Fox ive fallen in love with fox "she lied  
  
but coincidentally fox happened to be looking for her and heard the  
  
screaming "what did you say" fox asked Whitney looked at the  
  
shocked Chad and grabbed fox and kissed him, she knew it was wrong  
  
to use fox but she wanted Chad to know she was serious about being  
  
over him . Chad snapped out of his state of shock and pulled Whitney  
  
from fox "how could you do that man I asked you to take care of  
  
Whitney and you go and confuse her about what love is "Chad said  
  
glaring at the very shocked and confused fox who was still in awe of the  
  
spontaneous kiss led by Whitney "well you know what it doesn't matter  
  
now I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this "he said pulling something  
  
out of his pocket he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Whitney  
  
she gasped as she read what was on the paper.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Setting: Lopez- Fitzgerald residence  
  
After Sheridan and Paloma left Theresa's room they went back to the  
  
party. Sheridan gave CJ to his grandmother and went to find Luis. By  
  
then everyone had entered back into the house to finish opening the  
  
presents. Theresa had to practically force little Ethan away from his new  
  
toy. Which again made Ethan fill up with jealousy. They opened the  
  
remnants of the presents. The guest unanimously agreed that fox's  
  
presents to little Ethan and Theresa had been the best. The party settled  
  
down with chatter amongst the guest on what had been happening with  
  
things being revealed left to right. the time finally came for Ethan and  
  
Theresa to explain why Ethan was back in harmony "ah hem" Theresa  
  
said getting the guest attention . All chattering stopped and everyone  
  
faced Theresa and Ethan "well first I'd like to thank you all for coming  
  
to my party and being here for me and my son" Theresa began "and  
  
second I'm sure you are all wondering why Ethan is here well just like  
  
many of you here a received some information in an envelope with very  
  
good news" Theresa said beaming "I learned that my sons father isn't  
  
Julian crane like we all thought but Ethan Winthrop" everyone in the  
  
room gasped they couldn't believe it and when they learned of Gwen's  
  
deception they gasped again "Theresa are you sure mija where did you  
  
get this information from" pillar said walking in right after Theresa  
  
announced her sons parentage . Theresa explained to her mother. Who  
  
was shocked and told Theresa about her envelope. "There's one more  
  
thing, "Ethan said "what? What are you talking about Ethan" Theresa  
  
asked puzzled because there was nothing else to announce to her family  
  
and friends or so she thought" actually there's something I have to ask  
  
you "Ethan said getting down on knee before Theresa "Ethan what are  
  
you doing "Theresa said shocked she didn't expect him to propose so  
  
soon "Theresa we fell in love long ago and different force we against us  
  
but you believed in our love and never gave up on us" Ethan said all  
  
eyes shifted from him to Theresa who held a neutral expression "and I  
  
don't want to make the mistake of losing you again , I guess what I'm  
  
saying is will you marry me" he said pulling out a black box opening it  
  
to expose a beautiful four carat diamond engagement ring. They all  
  
stood and waited for Theresa's answer she stood there not saying a word  
  
with a neutral look on her face  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Setting: unknown island  
  
Chrissy had just finished explaining everything to Julian and Eve." so do  
  
you have any questions "Chrissy asked putting a fresh piece of gum in  
  
her mouth "so did I hear right your employers have Alistair in custody,  
  
we're on one of his private islands and will soon meet our son" Julian  
  
asked "yes, yes and sort of "Chrissy said popping a bubble "what do  
  
you mean sort of "Eve asked puzzled "yeah what do you mean "Julian  
  
asked "well they're some conditions to be met before you actually meet  
  
your son" Chrissy replied "conditions what conditions what are you  
  
talking about" Julian said outraged "calm down Mr. crane and I'll  
  
explain" Chrissy said a bit frightened "yes Julian calm down your  
  
scaring the girl let her speak" eve said putting her arm around Julian to  
  
calm him " go ahead Chrissy" eve urged "well my employers have two  
  
conditions . One you and Mrs. Johnson will stay on this island till things  
  
calm down and two you get married not for him but for yourselves "  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Setting: unknown location  
  
"Are you ready for stage two"Jason asked his sister "Jason are sure  
  
maybe we should stop now harmony's suffered enough" Julie protested  
  
"your not changing your mind after all of this are you? We've come too  
  
far Julie we have to do this no town should live with such secrets" Jason  
  
retorted "I know Jason but sometimes things are better left unsaid" she  
  
said quietly then "I guess your right, go ahead and initiate stage two, I'll  
  
be in my room" with that said Julie left the room. Jason glanced at his  
  
sister in the beginning she was all for it but now she seemed to be having  
  
her doubts he hated to see her like this but he had to do this he glanced  
  
the TV's with various citizens on the screens "I'm doing this for the  
  
good of harmony ,I know I am, aren't I ?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/n: what did you think like it hate it? What will happen when Gwen learns the truth? Who is hank calling? What does the paper say what is Chad up to? What will be Theresa's answer be? Will Evian get married? Will Jason solve his internal conflict? All will be answered on the next chap of passions revealed don't forget to review I promise to update faster and to have a longer chapter ciao  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	11. eleven

A/n: here's chap 11 I know you are all curious as to what's up with Chad and Whitney so I made it the second POV first POV is Theresa and Ethan enjoy -RMSOBlue  
  
Note to Therox4ever03: there is no relationship for therox they're just friends but don't lose hope for therox, therethan isn't for sure I hope you like this chapter  
  
Chapter: eleven  
  
"Well Theresa will you marry me "Ethan asked again still on  
  
one knee. Theresa smiled "Ethan ...I...I don't know what to  
  
say"Theresa said. "Say yes" Ethan said "I'm sorry Ethan but I  
  
can't your still married "the guest gasped "no I mean I would  
  
gladly accept but not until your marriage to Gwen is legally over  
  
"Theresa explained. Ethan nodded "I understand "Ethan said  
  
turning to leave Theresa didn't stop him instead she went  
  
searching for her little sister while her mother let the guest out.  
  
She found Paloma on the phone in her room "yeah 2245 J street  
  
ok thanks bye" Paloma said hanging up the phone "who were  
  
you just talking to" Theresa asked curious "Aunt Rosa and  
  
uncle Jose, I wanted to tell them I got to harmony safely"  
  
Paloma lied. Theresa gave her a look "really, why would they  
  
need our address" Theresa said becoming suspicious of her  
  
sister "ok fine I wasn't talking to them" Paloma said knowing  
  
she couldn't deceive her big sister "then who were you talking  
  
to" Theresa asked "don't tell mama but I was talking to the  
  
person in charge at the mental asylum" Paloma answered "the  
  
mental asylum! What for? What does it have to do with mama?"  
  
Theresa asked beginning to think something was wrong with her  
  
sister "well for Antonio "Paloma said "Antonio? I don't  
  
understand" Theresa said confused out of her mind "well you  
  
see earlier I was looking for mama when I heard a scream  
  
coming from your room, I went inside and saw Antonio  
  
attacking Sheridan, he looked angry, she was so frightened she  
  
almost dropped CJ. After I pushed Antonio away from her "  
  
Paloma explained "ok, but I still don't know what this has to do  
  
with you calling a mental asylum" Theresa said "oh jeez you  
  
know what forget it, I'm going to go see if mama needs help  
  
cleaning up" Paloma said exiting the room Theresa started to  
  
follow her when Ethan appeared in the doorway "hey" he said  
  
walking in "hey "Theresa said back "look Theresa I'm sorry  
  
for walking off like that I understand that you want to make sure  
  
me and Gwen are divorced before we get engaged and I'm sorry  
  
I ....." he started but stopped as Theresa walked closer to him  
  
and put her finger on his lips "shhh" she said as she kissed him  
  
lightly replacing her finger with her lips "I forgive you "she  
  
said as they broke apart from the kiss. Ethan looked at her  
  
adoringly just starring at her beauty he leaned in to kiss her but  
  
stopped when he heard a little voice "Mommy...Mommy where  
  
are you" little Ethan called out. He walked around till he came  
  
to Theresa's room "mommy ' he said hugging her legs" little  
  
Ethan what's wrong did something scare you" Theresa asked as  
  
she felt her son grip her legs. Little E nodded in reply "what  
  
scared you do you want to tell me" Theresa said. He nodded  
  
again "uncle antwonio scared me "little Ethan said starting to  
  
cry. Ethan reached for the boy but he retreated behind his  
  
mother who picked him "its ok sweetie mommy's here how did  
  
he scare you "he hurt Uncle Luis and made couswin Carlos  
  
cwry" little Ethan said putting his head on his mothers shoulder.  
  
They heard a crash and little Ethan started to cry again. Theresa  
  
walked out of the room put little Ethan in his room and closed  
  
the door after exiting. "I'm going to go investigate I don't want  
  
him in the line of fire" Theresa said explaining her actions to  
  
Ethan. Ethan nodded and followed Theresa but stopped when his  
  
phone rang "hello"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Well you know what it doesn't matter now I hoped it wouldn't  
  
have to come to this "he said pulling something out of his pocket  
  
he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Whitney she  
  
gasped as she read what was on the paper. Whitney sighed  
  
before she reached for the paper she had thought he was going  
  
to pull out a gun and kidnap her but what she read on the paper  
  
was much worse . "I visited Simone before I did you, I hope you  
  
make the right decision whit , and I know you still love me "  
  
with a pointed glare at fox Chad left. Whitney read the note  
  
aloud " you and a guest are invited to the private union of  
  
Simone Russell and Chad Harris at the saint Agustus chapel on  
  
Friday the tenth "Whitney gasped because the next day  
  
happened to be the tenth but the second message on the back of  
  
the invitation shocked her more than the first. "I still love you  
  
Whitney not Simone I know you will stop the wedding before I  
  
marry your sister you wouldn't want your sister to enter a one  
  
sided loving marriage "Whitney read aloud then passed out in  
  
fox's arms.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Hank paced while he waited for Ethan to pick up his phone  
  
"hello" hank said when Ethan picked "Ethan this is hank its  
  
about Gwen please don't hang up" hank said . He waited for a  
  
click but heard none so he continued to speak "Gwen awakened  
  
from her coma and she has amnesia. She remembers nothing but  
  
her name and that she had a baby" hank explained "and what  
  
does this have to do with me" Ethan asked "what does this have  
  
to do with you, Ethan she's your wife and Sarah's your  
  
daughter! You can't just abandon them "hank yelled which  
  
caused Sarah to cry "shh Ari its ok don't cry" he said picking  
  
the infant up and rubbing her back. She calmed down and hank  
  
placed her back in her carrier "why have you been ignoring my  
  
calls hasn't Sam talked to you "hank said not understanding  
  
why Ethan would treat Gwen and Sarah like that "no Sam's a  
  
bit preoccupied with everything that's going on in harmony "  
  
Ethan explained beginning to get annoyed with hank who didn't  
  
even know the whole story with him and Gwen but was quick to  
  
point fingers "what? What's been going on in harmony "hank  
  
asked completely unaware of the happenings in his home town.  
  
Ethan explained to hank what had been going on "I can't  
  
believe it I wonder who's doing all this "hank said to himself "  
  
look hank I'm sure Gwen is faking this whole amnesia thing let  
  
her explain why I'm not in La by her side to you, I have other  
  
things to do like get my divorce to Gwen she should receive the  
  
papers shortly and don't call me again I'm blocking your  
  
number.... click" Ethan said hanging up on hank "well I tried  
  
how do I explain to Gwen what a jerk her soon to be ex  
  
husband is "  
  
***************************************************  
  
" Go ahead Chrissy" eve urged "well my employers have two  
  
conditions. One you and Mrs. Johnson will stay on this island  
  
till things calm down and two you get married not for him but  
  
for yourselves "Chrissy explained "are you kidding me "eve  
  
said which was not the response Julian expected from eve "why  
  
not darling we could have a small ceremony right here" Julian  
  
said "we can't Julian I'm still married to t.c. and what about the  
  
girls " eve said "well that's already being taken care of  
  
Ms.Johnson, divorce papers have been sent to Mr. Russell and  
  
your daughters can be flown in along with your children if you  
  
wish Mr. Crane" Chrissy told them "I'm not sure fox ,  
  
Elisabeth and Natasha would be interested in my marriage to  
  
eve and there's no way that Theresa would allow little Ethan  
  
near me "Julian said sadly thinking about his youngest son "oh  
  
Mr. crane I thought you knew "Chrissy said popping a piece of  
  
gum in her mouth "knew what" Julian asked "well I'm sorry  
  
to be the one to tell you but little Ethan isn't your son he's your  
  
former son Ethan Winthrop's son" Chrissy explained . Julian  
  
quickly sat down "Julian are you ok" eve asked concerned with  
  
his reaction "yes I'm all right its just I know now why he never  
  
warmed up to me I guess its best Ethan will be a better father to  
  
him than I was to him and my other children "Julian solemnly  
  
said "I know your shocked Mr. crane but I must know your  
  
decision "Chrissy said. Julian looked at eve who smiled at him  
  
and placed her hand in his." Do we have to get married right  
  
away" eve asked "no ms. Johnson its up to you two to decide  
  
when and where my employers just need to know that it will  
  
happen" Chrissy answered "why is it so important to your  
  
'employer' that we get married all we want right now is to see  
  
our son ' Julian said fed up "I understand but you see I uh...."  
  
Chrissy stammered "speak up girl" Julian said "I'm sorry but I  
  
can't disclose that information" Chrissy said "well I suggest you  
  
tell us right now "Julian said advancing on Chrissy "Julian  
  
stop it "eve said. But Julian ignored eve and kept advancing till  
  
he was inches form Chrissy's face "I...I cant tell you I  
  
promised Jason... oops" Chrissy said putting her hand over her  
  
mouth "who's Jason? " Julian asked. behind him eve gasped "I  
  
know who Jason is "  
  
*************************************************  
  
Jason walked around the study glancing at the many TV screens  
  
when his phone went off "this is Jason" he answered "Jason its  
  
me Ryan something's come up turn to camera 3 on channel 26"  
  
Jason did as he was told and saw Whitney unconscious in fox's  
  
arms "what happened!" Jason yelled "Chad Harris visited her  
  
and gave her a piece of paper then she collapsed" Ryan  
  
explained "did he refuse the information from Maya "Jason  
  
asked, "yes he did "Ryan answered "I was sure he would  
  
chose the identity of his father, he's up to something I want you  
  
to follow him and report back to me "Jason said pacing back in  
  
forth remote in hand "right man I'm on it "Ryan said hanging  
  
up "dammit "Jason yelled "Jason what's wrong "Julie said  
  
coming into the room after hearing her brothers loud swear "take  
  
a look at this "Jason said pointing to the screen "oh my gosh  
  
what happened "Julie said really concerned "I'm afraid Mr.  
  
Harris is up to something "Jason explained "I'm afraid that  
  
Chad Harris is the least of your problems sir" Charles said  
  
apparent fear on his face along with a nasty bruise on his cheek  
  
"what do you mean "Jason said turning to Charles "Alistair  
  
has escaped sir"  
  
A/n: Dun, dun, dun what did you think I said there would be many twist and there's more to come you guys have been great with reviewing this story and your encouragement because you are so wonderful include in your reviews who's pov you want updated next chapter or if you want me to bring in anybody new with the exception of Tabitha sorry but I'm not too big on the witch thing just mystery, drama and romance so let me know cause I'm open to suggestion and I want the next chapter to be exactly what you wanna read . I now have 52 reviews I'd like to thank the following for reviewing of this story from the beginning up till the last chapter  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
Bumblebee793  
  
Sweetangels  
  
Laurie-lee  
  
Browneyes  
  
Mary  
  
Justnet1200  
  
Javajunkiegurl  
  
Arrylle Gamere  
  
Misspeaches028  
  
MahoganyMiss  
  
Svata2004  
  
Kyia29811  
  
Therox4ever03  
  
Aspiring actress  
  
Anna banana  
  
Thank you all so much please review and don't forget to tell me who you want to see next chapter  
  
Much love ciao  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	12. twelve

A/n: I'm sorry that its taken me so long to update but ive been very busy but I will continue to update every week from this day forward with this as well as my other stories  
  
Laurie –Lee: this first part is for you per your request though the scene doesn't exactly with your suggestion keep in mind it will eventually thanks for your review and suggestion  
  
Chanelnmbr5: thanks for reviewing I don't like Chad either as of what Whitney's going to do you just have to read and find out  
  
Mahogany miss: don't worry about big Al getting free ive got tons of stuff in store for him thanks for reviewing  
  
Quick note: I'm trying out a new format tell me if it's better or if I should keep formatting the old way  
  
Chapter: twelve  
  
After hank got off the phone he picked up Sarah's carrier and walked to Gwen's room he sighed before he entered  
  
"Hey hank, right it is hank?"  
  
"Yeah its hank, so ...how are you feeling? "he asked sitting on the bed  
  
"Better, I remembered something today, through a dream"Gwen said excitedly  
  
"Really, what?" hank said extremely curious  
  
"I remember who my husband is ...well his name, its Ethan right? "Gwen said  
  
"Well yes, did you remember anything else" hank asked  
  
"Well ya, there was this image of a women with long black hair she was next to him I couldn't quite see her face maybe you know who she is , is she a friend of mine"  
  
Hank hesitated "I think I may know who that women is and I must say you two weren't even close to being friends'  
  
"What is her name and if we aren't friends then why was she in my dream "  
  
"Her name is Theresa and..." but before hank could continue Gwen's expression turned to rage  
  
"THERESA! I remember what she did to me "Gwen screamed  
  
"Gwen calm down "hank said as her heart monitor started to go off  
  
"No, you don't understand what she did, she took Ethan away from me she..... He ...Sarah's...Ethan... Damn Theresa "  
  
A nurse heard the commotion and came into the room Gwen started to yell on and on about Theresa and Ethan the nurse didn't know what to do so she gave her a sedative to calm her  
  
"What happened here "the nurse asked  
  
"She was asking me about a memory than she said she remembered everything and she started to get upset "  
  
The nurse nodded and viewed Gwen's charts  
  
"Is she going to be alright did the new test come back yet "  
  
"Yes, she should be fine and you say she has regained her memory is that correct "  
  
"Yes she said remembered everything, so what happens now "  
  
"Well the doctor will examine her to see if all is right then she will be released, you can stay with her for awhile if you'd like "  
  
The nurse exited the room leaving a stunned and worried hank behind wondering what Gwen meant in her ramblings.

LOPEZ-FITZGERALD RESIDENCE

Theresa slowly walked through the hallway in search of the origin of the crash she heard while in Paloma's room. She found the source in the living where Luis and Antonio stood anger clearly on there faces while pillar tried to keep them apart .  
  
"What's going on here? Luis, Antonio "  
  
They looked at her then at each other, then to the corner where Sheridan stood holding on to her son protectively  
  
Theresa waited for them to speak neither spoke but continued to glare at each other until Luis finally decided to say something  
  
"he attacked Sheridan and my son ...."  
  
Luis started but was quickly cut off by Antonio Who tried to tell his side to Theresa  
  
"I did not and he's my son not yours so stay away from him and my wife "  
  
"Whoa boys calm down , Sheridan why don't you go into my room while I talk to my brothers"  
  
Taking Theresa's advice Sheridan quickly left the room but not before sharing a look with Luis .  
  
"Did you see that, did you see the way he looked at MY wife"  
  
Theresa grew fed up she loved both of her brothers but she knew she needed to give her eldest brother a reality check  
  
"Antonio listen to me Carlos isn't your son he's Luis's and Sheridan and you are getting a divorce so she can marry Luis and if you keep up this behavior I will be forced to kick you out you understand don't want you giving mama stress"  
  
Antonio was shocked by his little sisters tone but nodded in agreement for now anyway.  
  
He knew Luis had brainwashed them all just like Sheridan to side with him about Carlos not being his and Sheridan loving Luis.  
  
But in due time he would prove his theory and have his son and his wife with him forever or no one would have them.

LOPEZ-FITZGERALD YARD

"Whitney! Whitney! Wake up "  
  
After she fainted fox carried her over to a bench and attempted to wake her up by slapping her lightly but that didn't work so he tried calling her name which didn't work either ,then finally decided to throw water on her face which worked  
  
"Huh? Fox... what happened, it was a dream right that invitation what it said it was a dream wasn't it "  
  
Fox saw the look on her face and badly wanted to tell her that what she read wasn't true but he couldn't he had tell her the truth .  
  
"I'm afraid not "  
  
He showed her the invitation  
  
" No! What am I going to do, Simone oh Simone I cant let her ...but I wont go back to him ...but she's my sister"  
  
Whitney rambled on and on only partial coherently fox stood there in awe at how fast she could talk she was acting like Theresa when she got herself into or thought of some scheme of some sort to get Ethan  
  
"Whitney , calm down I have a plan"  
  
Whitney stopped mid ramble and looked up at fox questionably  
  
"you do ?"  
  
"Yep ive got the perfect plan to stop Simone from marrying Chad without you having to go back to him"  
  
fox carefully told her his plan making sure no one was looking  
  
"its perfect fox , but will it work"  
  
"I hope so"

SOMEWHERE ON A HIGHWAY

"are you sure were going the right way, let me check the map"  
  
"Yes, Kay for the last time were going the right way I checked my map twice while you were asleep"  
  
"ok sorry don't get so annoyed I just wanted to make sure"  
  
Kay and John were on some highway headed to Boston and Kay had been annoying john the whole time he was starting to get fed up with her and even had ideas of letting her fall asleep and leaving her in some strange town or throwing out the car. But he could never do it deep down she didn't bother him that much it was just hard traveling with a girl like Kay.  
  
_I guess Kay isn't that bad I expected her to be well sad not annoying I would be if I just found out the two people who raised me weren't my real parents and that a teen who didn't want me was my mother I better give her a break I guess she's just trying to help  
  
_Kay on the other hand had no problem with john and only talked to him to make sure they were going the right way they had been traveling for three days so far and though she tried to deny it she missed her father and Miguel and the little town of harmony.  
  
_What am I thinking how can miss them they're the reason why I left in the first place. Miguel threatened to take Maria and my dad I mean Sam isn't my father he's Jessica Noah and Ethan's father I'm not part of that family anymore in fact I never was I'm an orphan that is till I find my birth mom but what if she doesn't want to speak to me I guess we'll see when we go to Boston and talk to Jack he claims he knows where mother is I'll just have to wait and see  
  
_Kay looked ahead so did john of course he had to because he was driving ,towards a sign that said Welcome to Boston.

MYSTERIOUS ISLAND

"what do you mean you know who Jason is "  
  
Julian said turning to eve  
  
"yes Ms.Johnson what do you mean.......what do you know"  
  
"he's your employer the man who has been sending all that information around harmony"  
  
eve said which wasn't what Chrissy was expecting  
  
"Well...yes that's exactly right Jason is my boss "  
  
just then the phone at Chrissy's desk rang  
  
"yes.....yes.....no.....are you sure...I understand.... ok.....will do ....bye"  
  
she hung up the phone and turned to Eve and Julian  
  
"my boss would like me to show you something, please follow me "  
  
eve and Julian looked at each other then followed Chrissy up the stairs and down a blue corridor . They walked till they reached two doors at the end. On the first door was written Jason's room and the second Julie's room.  
  
Chrissy motioned them to enter Jason's room . they couldn't believe what they saw lined up on the walls when they entered the room.  
  
"what is this "  
  
eve asked as she looked at the walls and around what looked to be an ordinary room from the outside but clearly wasn't but looks and going on's in the room  
  
"Welcome to the home office of Operation Reveal, I'm Jason"

a/n: I left ya with a little bit of a cliffy I decided to put a little john /Kay scene since they haven't made an appearance lately right now they have a small role in the story but they will occasionally pop up if anything big happens with there search thanks for the reviews last chapter but I fear I may have lost a few readers thanks to my loyal ones and you others I hope you come back because from this point on the chapters will have surprise after surprise I have so much in store for the characters of passions please review I'd do the same for you  
  
-RMSOBlue


	13. author note

a/n: sorry this isnt an update but i had to let you my readers and reviewers know whats going on, recently something happened to my computer and it wont turn on which means i won't be able to update ,i have another computer but can only use it for limited times i'm not sure when i will be able to get it fixed but i willl let you know so as of now all of my unfinished stories are on an hiatus untill i'm able to update again

-RMSOBlue


End file.
